Nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen
by Nolee375
Summary: ¿No te he visto antes? Ser un adolescente es suficientemente difícil, pero cuando le agregas un masivo enamoramiento por tu profesor de literatura, es extenuante. Mientras, no puede evitar tener la sensación de que alguna vez, su vida tuvo un propósito. La muerte es sólo una puerta, cuando esta se cierra, se abre otra. LevixEren, highschool AU, reencarnación.
1. Nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen

**Ok! Este es un nuevo proyecto que empezaré! Desde hace tiempo quería escribir de esta pareja, me encanta la dinámica que tienen los dos y quisiera explorar más en ella.**

**Es un highschool AU, la relación es de maestro/estudiante. Si tienen algún problema les aconsejaría que desde ya se detuvieran de leer, y si les gusta tanto como a mí son bienvenidas (os) a seguir ;)**

**Supongo que debo aclarar las edades antes que pasemos a más, Levi tiene 32 años y Eren 17.**

**Esta historia es beteada por la maravillosa Kaith Jackson por su trabajo en esta historia! :) Abrazos!**

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen**

_El viento le hacía difícil ver y la adrenalina era lo que lo empujaba a seguir. Se preguntaba dónde estaban los otros, llevaba un par de horas sin verlos. Estaba cansado y esperaba poder regresar a casa pronto. Parecía estar solo, lo único que oía era su forzada respiración y el crujir de las hojas. Estaba helado, no sentía sus dedos; no sabía si era por la baja temperatura o por el miedo. Su nariz le ardía y su cabeza le daba vueltas._

_¿Dónde estaban todos?_

_Paró en seco. ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes eran todos?_

_No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, ni con quien. Un quejido se oyó desde las sombras._

* * *

La alarma de su despertador se sentía como golpes en su cabeza. Levantarse de su cálido cobertor era lo que menos quería hacer. El primer día de la semana siempre era una perra. Se sentó sobre la cama, llevando una perezosa mano a su cabeza, intentando calmar el dolor.

Apagó el ofensivo sonido proveniente del reloj, bostezando. Iba ser un largo día.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió sólo para echar un vistazo; por el pasillo olía exquisito, Mikasa seguramente estaba preparando el desayuno. Eren no sabía si admirar o envidiar la facilidad de su hermana para hacer… bueno ¡cualquier cosa! Entró al baño, esperando con ansias el desayuno, ella siempre lo consentía preparando sus favoritos.

Su cabello goteaba todavía cuando ya estaba sentado en la mesa esperando que su hermana le sirviera.

—¿Viste a Grisha? —le preguntó.

—No, se fue antes que despertara, seguramente tenía una emergencia en el hospital —Respondió la chica de cabello negro.

—Sí —murmuró Eren bajo su aliento—, seguramente.

La verdad, ver a Grisha tenía que considerarse como un evento especial del cosmos, más extraño que una lluvia de estrellas o un eclipse, ver a su padre tenía que ser algo que pasaba una vez en toda la vida. Eren había prácticamente criado a su hermana, después de la muerte de Carla, su madre.

—Te haría bien llamarlo padre, Eren —regañó Mikasa, pero simpatía se podía oír en su voz.

—Sí, bueno, lo llamaré padre cuando empiece actuar como uno.

Su hermana dejó el tema.

* * *

Estaban en la parada de buses cuando oyeron una familiar voz:

—¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! —gritó un chico rubio, corriendo torpemente, con mejillas rojizas y jadeando por el cansancio.

—¡Armin! —Saludó a su amigo, Mikasa sólo asintió.

El pequeño de ojos azules no recuperaba su aliento cuando el transporte llegó.

—No puedo creerlo —respiraba con fuerza—, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

—¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Eren, preocupado; subiendo al autobús.

Armin movió la cabeza de lado a lado, su cabello llegaba hasta sus mejillas y se agitaba con cada movimiento.

—Pasé toda la noche haciendo mi tarea, el profesor Levi estaba decidido a encerrarnos todo el fin de semana, con toda la carga que nos dejó —dejó salir una risita— ¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa?

—Terminé ayer.

—¿Eren?

—Lo-lo olvidé…

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Armin.

—¡Lo olvidé! ¡Completamente! ¡¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?! ¡Oh no! _No no no nononono_ —se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, empezando a halar sus cabellos— ¡No no! ¡Soy tan estúpido!

—¡Eren, cálmate! —posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo intentando calmarlo— No te preocupes, te ayudaremos ¿Verdad, Mikasa?

La chica aludida asintió.

El de ojos verdes golpeaba su rostro en la ventana, ahora definitivamente dejaría su materia. Levi era el profesor más difícil de todos y empeñaba toda su energía a hacer imposible sus vidas. Pero estaba seguro que trabajaba más cuando de Eren se trataba; no tenía idea el porqué. Aun así, había fracasado.

Eren Jaeger podía definir su vida como un _gran _fracaso.

—No te preocupes, aquí —Eren levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo extendiéndole su tarea.

—¿Estás seguro?

Armin asintió.

* * *

Faltó a su primera clase para quedarse en la biblioteca, estaba seguro que el profesor Zakarius no lo extrañaría en su clase de química; aunque se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de "oler" su falta. Movió su cabeza negando el pensamiento absurdo, el sr. Zakarius era definitivamente todo un personaje.

—¿Qué hay, Eren?

Al oír la voz levantó su mirada para ver a su nuevo acompañante. Corrección _sus _acompañantes.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica de coleta alta, mientras se llenaba la boca con frituras.

—Termino una tarea, Sasha —dijo quedamente, sabía que este par le atrasaría más si entablaba una conversación— ¿No tienen clases?

—¿Qué eres, el prefecto? —preguntó el chico sin cabello.

—Connie y yo salimos por un pequeño bocadillo —explicó Sasha.

Eren asintió, distraídamente, tratando de enfocarse en su tarea. Era en serio, estaba seguro que Connie y Sasha debían "consumir" marihuana o algo, el apetito que los dos sentían generalmente no podía ser normal.

—¿A que no adivinas? —interrumpió la chica no dejando de engullir las botanas procesadas— Fui a cazar el fin de semana, no te imaginarás el jabalí que me encontré, era tan regordete y enorme… —Sasha estaba empezando a babear.

Relató todo respecto a su experiencia, no saltándose los detalles más sangrientos y traumatizantes del relato; Eren intentaba ignorarla y seguir escribiendo, pero se encogía y hacía muecas en las partes asquerosas.

Mientras, Connie, no dejaba de verla; podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban de emoción, felicidad y algo más…

* * *

Sólo hasta que sus acompañantes se habían retirado a sus respectivas clases Eren notó que ya era tarde para la suya; sintió su cuerpo helarse, algo que Levi no podía tolerar era los estudiantes que llegaban tarde…

Y los gérmenes.

'_Mierda' _pensó.

Corrió por los pasillos, recibiendo malas miradas de los demás profesores por su conducta; no le importó, debía llegar o todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

Abrió la puerta de la clase:

—'_Sostenido por aquel ataúd estuve flotando un día entero y una noche en las aguas. Al segundo día se fue acercando un barco que me recogió.' _

La puerta estaba el fondo de la habitación; Levi estaba al frente, de pie, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, no levantó la mirada, Eren silenciosamente entró. Se sentó en su escritorio en la última fila, Armin lo notó, le regresó sus notas y siguió escuchando al hombre de cabello azabache.

—'_Era el Rachel, vagando siempre en su pertinaz búsqueda de sus hijos perdidos, y que, a Dios gracias, encontró otro huérfano. Yo.' _

Se dio la vuelta, encarando la pizarra, escribió con perfecta y cursiva caligrafía: "_Literatura del siglo XIX_"

Eren suspiró aliviado.

—No cante victoria todavía, Sr. Jaeger —mencionó su profesor, con la voz fría y sin sentimiento.

Se encogió de hombros cuando Levi se giró para mirarlo, su estómago se revolvió cuando se acercó a su pupitre.

—Llega tarde —dijo, fue lo suficiente para que el de ojos verdes comenzara a sudar—, parece que alguien necesita una tarde en detención para saber que en _mi… —_bajó su mirada, torturando al chico con sus ojos crueles —clase, no se aceptarán tales conductas.

Eren tragó sonoramente.

—A menos que… —Levi volvió a hablar— seguramente escuchó las últimas líneas que recité ¿verdad?

No podía hablar, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Dígame, sr. Jaeger ¿A qué novela pertenecen esas coloridas últimas líneas que acabo de narrar?

Eren buscó frenéticamente la respuesta en los rostros de sus compañeros:

Sus ojos se posaron en Jean, un chico alto de cabello ridículo y cara de caballo, el muy presumido estaba luchando por no reír en voz alta; a la par estaba un chico con pecas y cabello negro, movía la boca, indicándole la respuesta, pero no podía entenderle.

Miró a Armin, el pobre luchaba para decirle, aun así, Eren no tenía ni la menor idea, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—¿Hamlet?

—Felicidades, Sr. Jaeger —expresó Levi, no perdiendo el frío tono en su voz ni la mirada asesina de sus ojos— se ha ganado tres días en detención.

Eren estaba boquiabierto.

—¡No entiendo, dijo que iba ser _una _tarde! —exclamó el joven, le era muy difícil no expresar lo que sentía.

En la periferia, pudo ver a Armin y a Mikasa llevando sus respectivas manos a su rostro.

Era uno de sus más grandes defectos, ser impulsivo siempre le traía problemas.

—Eso fue antes de saber que no leyó el libro de tarea, Moby-Dick; de ahí el texto recitado. Lo veré a la salida en esta misma aula. ¿Estamos claros?

—Sí…

* * *

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —gritaba un indignado Eren Jaeger en medio de una cafetería.

—Sí —respondió Reiner, alto y fornido, de cabello rubio—, ya te oímos las primeras cinco veces.

—Es injusto, no sabes lo horrible que fue sentarme ahí por miles de horas viendo solamente su cara, ¡da miedo!; Levi está muerto por dentro, ¡lo juro!

Algunos irrumpieron con risas, mientras que otros se limitaban a escuchar.

El café "Utgard" se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la Academia Rose. Armin trabajaba medio tiempo para ganar algo de dinero; desde que sus padres estuvieron en un terrible accidente, su abuelo tomó su custodia. Al final del día, Armin cuidaba más del anciano que de lo que a él se le cuidaba.

El rubio debía aportar todo lo que podía a la mesa, su educación no era un problema; el chico era un genio así que se había ganado una beca. Eren no podía estar más feliz por él.

—Un espresso doble para Reiner, un frappe de fresas para ti, Eren. —llevó su mejor amigo sobre una bandeja— Jean, tu orden estará lista en un momento.

A su lado estaba Mikasa, como siempre; la cafetería se había convertido en el lugar donde todos se reunían después de clases, no sabía cómo o cuando había conseguido tantos amigos. Después de todo, de niño nunca le había sido fácil relacionarse con los demás.

—Gracias Armin —reconoció Reiner—, tú sabes que me gustan mis hombres como me gusta mi café: ¡Fuertes y altos!

Dejó salir una carcajada seguido por los demás presentes, hasta Mikasa sonrió debajo de su bufanda; mientras que al lado de Reiner, Bertholdt, amigo de la infancia del rubio había escupido su café y su cara estaba completamente roja.

Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie eran nuevos estudiantes, recientemente habían sido transferidos de otra academia. Bertholdt era alto pero retraído, Annie le recordaba mucho a Mikasa, silenciosa y calculadora; mientras que Reiner era el más extrovertido del trío, ganándose a la mayoría de sus compañeros en un santiamén.

—Ey, ey escuchen esto —empezó Jean, llamando la atención de todos—, dentro de tres semanas mis viejos van a salir de la ciudad y ya saben lo que significa, ¿no?

Todos acordaron al mismo tiempo, entre gritos y silbidos de los reunidos en la mesa; los más tímidos, como Marco y Bertholdt se limitaron a sonreír.

—¡Exactamente! La casa Kirschtein dará la fiesta más loca, ¡y todos ustedes idiotas están invitados!

Todos los de la mesa aclamaban y se reían, Reiner y Eren chocaban sus respectivas bebidas y Connie golpeteaba la mesa. Jean se había puesto de pie recibiendo la ovación; rápidamente se sentó a la par de su mejor amigo, murmurando:

—Cuando dije idiotas, me refería a todo el mundo menos tú de idiota, quiero decir, estás invitado pero no eres idiota ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes —rio el chico de pecas—, te entendí Jean.

El ruido de los estudiantes bajó hasta un murmullo cuando fueron reprendidos por el dueño del café y un Armin muy apenado.

—Solo de recordar que mañana debo quedarme a detención otra vez, arruina mi humor; todo es culpa de Levi —se quejaba Eren, seguido por el quejido de todos sus compañeros y un "ya empezó" de Jean Kirschtein—. Ni siquiera lo entiendo, ¿por qué yo? No soy el primero en llegar tarde a su clase, no es justo ¿sabes?

—Si yo también fuera tu profesor te odiaría por esa cara que tienes —bufó Jean.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¡Dímelo a la cara! —amenazó.

—¡Dije que…! —comenzó, siendo este cortado por Marco, tranquilizando y deteniéndolo por los hombros.

* * *

Regresaron a su casa cuando el turno de Armin había acabado, caminando. Ya era tarde, Mikasa había preparado la cena y él se había ofrecido a lavar los platos. Grisha no se veía por ningún lado, cada quién se dirigió a su habitación, se despidieron y durmieron.

Pudo sentir anticipación por el día siguiente, cómo si estaba ansioso por algo; no siguió pensando sobre eso y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en clases de biología, se encontraba sentado al lado de Marco Bodt, el chico más amable que Eren había conocido en toda su vida; no tenía idea qué era lo que impulsaba al de pecas a ser tan sincero y bueno; estaba seguro que le debía faltar un órgano o hueso que hacía malas a las personas.

Marco Bodt era un santo.

—Sabes, tuve el sueño más extraño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con voz amable.

Eren asintió

—Soñé que volaba, pero no tenía alas ni nada parecido; sólo, volaba. El viento se sentía bien en mi rostro. Quisiera saber que significa.

—¿Tal vez que deseas irte muy lejos? —contestó, genuinamente preocupado.

El de ojos verdes rio.

—Eres un buen tipo Marco, no te juntes tanto con Jean, se te puede pasar lo idiota.

El pecoso dejó salir una risita.

—No lo conoces como yo, Jean no es malo, es sólo que tiene un carácter fuerte. Es una muy buena persona y se preocupa por los demás.

—Di lo que quieras, Bodt, siento que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión —lo señaló con su dedo índice—. Y eso es una lástima.

Marco rio silenciosamente.

Mientras, frente a ellos la profesora Hanji Zoe se deleitaba con gran entusiasmo enseñando las maravillas de disecar una rana.

En el almuerzo, se encontraban en una mesa Eren, Connie, Reiner y Armin. El de ojos verdes y cabello café temiendo por el castigo al final del día.

—Ustedes no entienden —explicaba, lo mejor que podía—, cuando Levi te mira es como ver dentro de un hoyo negro. ¡Es terrorífico! Creo que me odia.

—Vamos, no seas dramático —alegaba Connie—, estás exagerando.

—Además —intervino Reiner—, para alguien a quien le parece "terrorífico"; seguro que hablas mucho de él, ¿eh, Eren?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, no gustándole el curso que había tomado la conversación.

—Quiere decir que si tanto te gusta el tipo ¿Por qué no te casas con él? —exclamó el pequeño sin cabello, seguido por una carcajada.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —exclamó, sus ojos involuntariamente se dirigieron a la mesa de los maestros, ahí se encontraba sentado, leyendo un libro.

Como si de alguna broma del universo se tratara, Levi dirigió sus ojos a él.

Eren se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, después de lavar su cara vio su reflejo y se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas color rosa.

'_Lunas, marfiles, instrumentos, rosas,_  
_Lámparas y la línea de Durero,_  
_Las nueve cifras y el cambiante cero,_  
_Debo fingir que existen esas cosas._  
_Debo fingir que en el pasado fueron_  
_Persépolis y Roma y que una arena_  
_Sutil midió la suerte de la almena'_

En clase de literatura, el profesor Levi se encontraba en medio de la lectura de un poema, se veía en paz, el entrecejo fruncido había desaparecido; como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba, como si toda su vida lo había llevado a este momento, vivía por la poesía y para cada verso.

Llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, eran sus favoritas; siempre las vestía, ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso? Aparentemente lo observaba más de lo que se daba crédito. Por ejemplo ¿cómo sabía que siempre dejaba un par de botones sueltos? ¿O que siempre antes de leer un verso o un poema se subía las mangas hasta los codos? Exponiendo sus pálidos brazos. ¿Cómo sabía que sus dedos se movían grácilmente cuando tomaba un libro en sus manos?

Sus facciones se llenaban de vida y sus ojos brillaban, Eren no podía parar de verlo.

_'Que los siglos de hierro deshicieron._  
_Debo fingir las armas y la pira_  
_De la epopeya y los pesados mares_  
_Que roen de la tierra los pilares._  
_Debo fingir que hay otros. Es mentira._  
_Sólo tú eres. Tú, mi desventura_  
_Y mi ventura, inagotable y pura.'_

Una parte de él no podía esperar que la detención comenzara.

* * *

**Este fic esta bastante influenciado por la literatura, ¿y que mejor que el titulo haya salido de una frase célebre?**

**La frase es: "Nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen. De la matriz a la tumba estamos atados unos a otros. Pasado y presente."**

**Del libro de "El atlas de las nubes" escrito por David Mitchell**

**El hermoso poema que se describe al final pertenece a Jorge Luis Borges y se llama "El enamorado".**

**Espero que me acompañen en este viaje con esta pareja y que lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribirlo! **

**¿Comentarios, opiniones? No duden en comentar! uwu**


	2. Vivir es ser percibido

**Uf! Segundo capitulo de esta historia! espero que les guste.**

**Mis más profundos agradecimientos a la linda de Faby Kaban por betear esta historia!**

**Los reviews alegran mi día ^^ algun comentario? duda? Me encanta oír de ustedes!**

* * *

**Vivir es ser percibido**

El sonido del reloj era lo único que podía escuchar, el tick tock lo volvía loco. Esta vez se había sentado en la primera fila de la clase, a diferencia del día anterior. El profesor Levi, se limitaba a leer, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para controlarlo.

Eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

—¿Perfeccionas el arte de hablar con las personas mirándolas como si fueran transparentes? —preguntó el mayor inesperadamente.

—¿Di-disculpe?

—Me estás mirando desde hace un rato sin decir nada, asumo que tengo algo en mi rostro o… ¿hay algo que me desea consultar Sr. Jaeger?

—No, no, profesor Levi, lo siento mucho; no volverá a pasar —dirigió sus ojos los puños en su regazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos…

—Jaeger —llamó.

Eren lo miró a los ojos.

—¿A quién le pertenece la frase que mencioné antes?

El chico ni siquiera sabía que pertenecía a un libro, esto sólo podía empeorar, el tick del reloj seguía como un pájaro picoteando un árbol en su cabeza, incesante e incansable.

—¿Hamlet? —fue su respuesta.

Levi se puso de pie, caminando hasta estar frente a Eren y con el libro que sostenía lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Dolía un poco, pero sabía que podía ser peor.

—Incorrecto, pertenece a Alice Sebold, 'Desde mi Cielo'; lo leímos la semana pasada. Lo sabría si pusiera más atención en clases.

Y con eso regresó a su escritorio.

* * *

—Me odia, estoy seguro.

—No te odia, es un maestro; ellos no sienten nada —respondía Connie, con el rostro sobre la mesa, un poco cansado; era como si el nuevo hobbie de su amigo se hubiera convertido en hablar de cierto profesor—, además, ¿por qué te importa? No es como si lo volverás a ver cuándo salgas de aquí.

—Quiero decir si, probablemente no lo volveré a ver pero, no sé, no puedo explicarlo… cuando estoy en sus clases o-o… aún en la hora de almuerzo… siento como si me está mirando ¿sabes?

Connie estiró sus brazos y meneó su cabeza contra la mesa de madera, haciendo espirales con un dedo y señalándolo con la otra mano.

—De acuerdo, oficialmente estás loco, Eren.

—Tengo mejores cosas que sentarme y oír esta basura —intervino Ymir.

Ymir era una chica alta de cabello castaño, tenía pecas en las mejillas. No asistía a la academia Rose con ellos, pero frecuentaba el café y por alguna razón, salía con ellos. La morena se acercó a otra más menuda y pequeña, con grandes ojos azules y una pequeña boca, Christa era su nombre y trabajaba en el café "Shingashina" con Armin. Ymir tenía un gran apego con la pequeña y difícilmente se veía a una sin la otra. Siendo Christa una de las pocas personas —la única, mejor dicho— con la que la chica con pecas era amable.

Armin llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, ajustando la etiqueta que mostraba su nombre en su camisa y sentándose en la silla al lado de Eren, empezó a hablar:

—No crees que tal vez, probablemente, quizás, de alguna forma… —era claro que su amigo se andaba con rodeos.

—Escúpelo, Armin —se quejó.

—¿Tienes un flechazo por él?

Connie dejó salir una carcajada.

—Ok, primero, estás loco. Segundo no me gustan los chicos. Tercero, _sí y sólo sí_ me gustaran los chicos, no caería por un viejo como él.

—Probablemente caería por mí —se entrometió Reiner, quién acababa de entrar, con su mochila sobre el hombro. Tomó el asiento al lado de Connie, con una sonrisa en los labios—, admitámoslo, soy una bestia.

Bertholdt quien lo seguía de cerca se limitó a reír.

—¿De qué hablamos? —preguntó el alto rubio después de un rato.

Connie fue el primero en contestar.

—¡Eren quiere que Levi lea poesía privada y sexy para él!

—¿En serio? Nunca te tomé por los que les gustaban los chicos.

—¡No! —detuvo Eren, antes que todo este mal entendido llegara más lejos— No me gustan los chicos, no me gusta Levi y creo que ya es hora que me vaya.

—Oh, vamos no seas así —dijo Reiner entre risas—, sólo estamos pasando el rato, no lo tomes en serio.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas ya me iba; nos vemos mañana— se despidió.

—¡Mañana son las pruebas para unirte al equipo de fútbol! —oyó gritar a Reiner— ¡Prometiste que ibas a unirte!

Eren agitó su mano en señal de haber oído las palabras de su amigo.

* * *

A estas alturas hubiera deseado no escuchar a Reiner ni a sus locas ideas, ¿En qué pensaba cuando quiso unirse al equipo? No estaba en mal forma físicamente, pero seguramente no podría entrar. Al fornido de su amigo no le sería difícil, ¡él era el sueño de todo entrenador! Armin no estaba lo suficientemente loco para probar y se había dedicado a apoyarlo desde las gradas.

El sol estaba encima de ellos y su calor era imperdonable, sentía que su ropa se adhería a su cuerpo lleno de sudor. Estaba pegajoso y el casco más las hombreras no ayudaban a su condición ¿De quién había sido la estúpida idea en primer lugar? Oh sí, _Reiner._

Frente a él se encontraba Marco, quién era el siguiente para la prueba, si él no lo lograba; era una causa perdida para Eren. El entrenador Erd silbó y su amigo corrió hacia los maniquíes de prueba. Con el rabillo de su ojo pudo divisar una figura y, cómo metal a imanes, fue atraído. Mala idea, muy mala idea, Levi se encontraba caminando hacia las escaleras con su siempre presente libro, se sentó cruzado de piernas.

Bueno, ahí iba toda su concentración.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor de literatura y por un segundo el calor fue reemplazado por una brisa de primavera.

Luego, miró a su mejor amigo, notó que Armin también tenía sus ojos sobre él, y lo estaba llamando, frente a él oyó a Marco llamar su nombre; cuando acordó, era el profesor Erd quien le gritaba.

—¡Jaeger, tu turno!

—Oh, mierda, ¡lo lamento!

Tendría que dedicar un poco más de tiempo a pensar acerca de lo que Armin había dicho.

* * *

Después de las pruebas y una merecida ducha, dieron los resultados. Cómo lo había predicho, Reiner y Bertholdt habían sido aceptados inmediatamente. Para su sorpresa, Marco tenía una buena condición física lo que lo había llevado a calificar también y… él, milagrosamente, lo había logrado; aunque su función fuera más la de correr y hacer pases con el balón.

La hora de su segunda detención había llegado, no sabía si la estaba esperando o evitando. De cualquier manera el reloj no perdonaba. Se despidió de Mikasa y de Armin, la chica de cabello negro obligadamente designada a dejar a su hermano solo por la tarde. Como si Eren la hubiera dejado acompañarlo a detención; quería a su Mikasa, pero a veces podía sentirse sofocado.

Llegó y abrió la puerta, el profesor Levi estaba sentado en su escritorio, esperándolo. Parecía un poco molesto, pero Eren había llegado a la conclusión que así era su rostro.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Eren, reiterando lo obvio.

—Toma asiento.

El joven obedeció y se sentó frente a su profesor de literatura.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado, un par de segundos, minutos, tal vez horas; hasta que uno de los dos habló.

—Estás mirando —dijo Levi, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo-lo siento —balbuceó.

Debía parar todo ese "quedarse mirando como un acosador".

Decidió que debía hacer algo, el tiempo se sentía pesado y lento, sacó su tarea y empezó a trabajar en ella. Primero, matemáticas; extendió sus notas en el escritorio. _Encontrar la "x" _decía. _'Suficientemente fácil' _pensó.

Después de pasar como lo que se sentía una eternidad sólo mirando la hoja de papel, llena de jeroglíficos que no entendía y mordisqueando el borrador de su lápiz, decidió pasar a otra materia. De todas formas, Armin siempre le dejaba echar un vistazo a sus respuestas.

Ésta vez sacó literatura.

Mala idea.

Consideró regresar a matemáticas. Pero era demasiado tarde, Levi ya había visto cuales eran las intenciones del menor. Había dejado de leer y estaba dedicando toda su atención al alumno frente a él. Eren quería que todo terminara. Lentamente, evitando movimientos violentos regresó su cuaderno a su bolso; sin levantar sospechas.

—Estás reprobando —dijo Levi, como si de cualquier hecho trivial se tratara.

El joven sintió cómo si agua fría le había caído encima, anonadado, no podía formar palabras congruentes. ¿Reprobando? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Siempre había sabido que no era brillante como Armin, pero no podía ser tan estúpido ¿o sí?

A quién quería engañar, si lo era, era un idiota por haber pensado diferente.

—No eres estúpido —oyó la voz de Levi venir delante de él, el serio profesor de literatura había dejado su asiento y se había acercado a su escritorio, estaba encorvado, al mismo nivel de Eren—, tampoco eres idiota.

Al parecer había dicho todo eso en voz alta.

—Sí, lo dijiste —respondió el mayor.

Diablos, lo seguía haciendo.

—Escucha Eren, odio ver que mis estudiantes reprueben, eso no me hace ver como un buen maestro ¿verdad?

El chico de cabello café asintió enérgicamente, atisbando un rayo de esperanza en el tono del mayor. Parecía que Levi estaba tramando algo.

—La literatura no es tu fuerte, lo comprobé al revisar la tarea que dejé, claramente escribiste las mismas notas que Arlert ¿verdad?

—N-n-no, profesor Lev…

—No intentes mentirme, mocoso —amenazó el mayor, voz apenas audible y llena de ira.

—Sí…

—De acuerdo, te diré qué: A partir de ahora te daré la oportunidad de recibir tutorías de literatura conmigo —se señaló—, como tutor. ¿Aceptas?

Eren, boquiabierto, se limitó a asentir.

—Una cosa más, estás "reuniones" son obligatorias y tú, debes estar ahí ¿de acuerdo? Sí faltas aunque sea a _una sola tutoría_, este trato acaba y te repruebo el año.

Eren abrió sus ojos, sus rodillas estaban temblando. Levi era una persona bastante intimidante. Esta vez asintió lentamente, teniendo en mente la amenaza de su profesor y sus implicaciones.

Éste había sido un día extraño. Pero si esas tutorías empezaban de inmediato, seguramente podría solicitar un poco de ayuda ahora mismo; miró su escritorio, a su tarea, la hoja de papel le hacía doler su cabeza.

—Acerca de esto… —empezó Eren.

—_'El amor es una escalera hecha de corazones rotos. Mirar hacia abajo es no poder escalar más' —_Las palabras inesperadas de Levi lo sobresaltaron, aun así, siguió escuchando cada palabra que caía de los labios de su profesor, memorizando cada tono, cada suspiro y cada palabra—_. 'Pero, ¿Qué hace que en cada nuevo peldaño busquemos revivir un corazón desangrado? —_el mayor empezó a caminar, un paso lento y corto, por el aula—_ ¿Que nos hace llorar, nos ata, nos paraliza? El amor.'_

Cuando terminó el verso, los ojos penetrantes e intensos de Levi estaban sobre él, se hallaba desnudo y expuesto bajo el escrutinio del mayor. Se sentía caliente bajo su ropa y no era capaz de parpadear, el latido de su corazón estaba en su garganta y quería vomitar.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que salió.

—Tu tarea.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Levi, su paciencia se acababa cada segundo, daba la impresión que se arrepentía de las palabras que acababa de decir.

—Eres un mocoso de mierda.

—¿Es común que llame así a sus estudiantes? —preguntó Eren, estupefacto.

—Analiza lo que te acabo de decir.

—¿Lo de mocoso de mierda?

Levi se masajeó las sienes, parecía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Eso no era lo que Eren quería, él necesitaba agradarle a su profesor, lo deseaba. Quería impresionarlo y parecía ser que estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto.

—¡Entendí! —exclamó el chico. Levi lo volteó a ver— Acabo de entender la tarea, no se preocupe, profesor. Lo puedo hacer.

Si algo sabía, era que su determinación siempre lo sacaba de problemas… la mayoría de las veces… algunas veces… cuando no lo metía en más problemas… que era casi siempre…

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos —muchos— golpes de parte de Levi, especialmente a su cabeza, había terminado su tarea una hora después de su detención. Su profesor estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y Eren no podía estar más radiante de felicidad. Ni siquiera podía evitar la sonrisa que se escabullía de sus labios cuando no estaba poniendo atención.

Levi por el otro lado, no sonreía, pero no lo había vuelto a llamar "mocoso"; así que era una muy buena señal.

Notó que la escuela estaba completamente desierta, de no ser por el conserje, encargándose de limpiar toda la escuela de un día para otro. Levi no dejaba al hombre entrar a _su_ aula. Parecía que el serio profesor se encargaba de su propia limpieza y lo disfrutaba.

El mayor estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su portafolio, mientras Eren agregaba los últimos detalles a su ensayo.

—Gracias por —guardó silencio, no sabía exactamente por _qué _agradecer—… todo.

—Ni lo menciones, niño —fue toda la respuesta de Levi.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora? —preguntó, con esperanza en su pecho.

El mayor no respondió, afirmó moviendo la cabeza; viendo solamente sus papeles mientras empacaba por el día.

Salieron de la escuela caminando lado a lado, o mejor dicho, Eren alcanzando el paso de Levi, mientras el de ojos esmeralda hablaba de lo emocionante que le había pasado en el día, a su frío profesor.

Gritó su despedida a Levi, quién había tomado rumbo a su propia ruta; caminando a paso rápido. Fue respondido cuando el serio hombre levantó su brazo en señal de reconocimiento. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír.

No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no quería que parara aún.

Cuando acordó, sus pies se habían movido solos y ahora estaba siguiendo a Levi; a una distancia considerable. Sin que el mayor se diera cuenta de su presencia. Estaba empezando a hacer frío y el crepúsculo se apreciaba en el firmamento. La moribunda luz del sol hacía a su profesor muy bien parecido. Eren quería mirarlo más y más.

Levi había disminuido su paso y se detuvo lentamente, Eren aprovechó para cambiar de lugar y poder ver a su profesor de perfil; parecía que estaba hurgando en las bolsas de su pantalón. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo colocó en sus delgados labios dándole vida con un encendedor en la otra mano.

Aspiró la nicotina y dejó salir el humo, los largos y finos dedos sujetaban el cigarro con despreocupación. Eren se preguntó cómo se sentirían esos dedos junto a los suyos ¿serían cálidos? ¿Fríos? ¿Sujetarían su mano? ¿Se entrelazarían con sus dedos?

El mayor empezó a caminar nuevamente, cuando el sol se había terminado de perder en el horizonte. Eren lo siguió, no sabía que planeaba o que era lo que él ganaría por todo esto, no obstante, debía seguir.

Probablemente Levi regresaría a su hogar, junto a su esposa e hijos. El chico de cabello marrón no podía imaginar a su profesor de literatura como un padre, no era su estilo. ¿O… que clase de mujer podría enamorar a Levi? ¿Pechos grandes? ¿Amplias caderas? ¿Gruesos Labios? Eren no podía imaginar a una mujer que pudiera llamar la atención del hombre más bajo sin sentir un algo sin nombre en su pecho.

¡Nadie podía estar a la altura de Levi! —Figurativamente hablando, claro, la estatura de su profesor era otro tema aparte—.

Nadie era lo suficientemente hermosa para él.

Se dio cuenta que había caminado un largo trecho, el paisaje de los suburbios habían desaparecido y la ciudad les daba la bienvenida. Esto no era bueno; si su padre se enteraba donde se encontraba y la hora que era, seguramente lo castigaría de por vida. Aunque no era como si Grisha alguna vez se daba cuenta de algo.

El aire olía agrio e involuntariamente arrugó su nariz, el humo era pesado y el sonido de los vehículos lo tenían intranquilo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habían pasado caminando.

El mayor había terminado con su cigarrillo, se acercó a un basurero y lo apagó en el depósito de metal; cuando estaba seguro que estaba completamente apagado lo arrojó adentro del contenedor. Como se podía esperar de la pulcritud de su profesor, Levi era incapaz de arrojar basura.

Caminó hacia un alto edificio gris, sucio y con letras escritas, víctima de vandalismo. Entró y Eren lo perdió de vista. Se debatió si debía tocar y decirle a su profesor que lo había seguido desde la escuela, ¿pero qué ganaría con eso? Levi pensaría que su estudiante lo estaba acosando —podría ser cierto— y probablemente dejaría las tutorías y se alejaría de Eren.

Nunca dejaría que eso pasara.

Decidió dar media vuelta y regresar, su casa estaba suficientemente lejos.

* * *

Para cuando llegó a su hogar, las estrellas brillaban y las luces públicas se habían encendido en el camino de regreso. El auto de Grisha no estaba en la entrada, '_Una preocupación menos_' pensó. No estaba sorprendido, realmente.

—Ya estoy en casa —saludó cuando abrió la puerta.

Sintió unas fuertes manos en su pecho, fue arrastrado por su camiseta y lanzado por los aires; el impacto de su espalda con el suelo le hizo olvidar dónde estaba y quién era. No fue hasta que abrió sus ojos que vio a Mikasa frente a él, de brazos cruzados.

—¡Mikasa, que demonios! —gritó.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¡¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡Acabo de llegar y tú me golpeas! Pensé que un asesino había entrado, ¡demonios, me preocupaste!

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello azabache, más fuerte esta vez.

Eren se sentó, palpando sus hombros, inspeccionando los posibles moretones. Miró ferozmente a su hermana, el dolor había quedado como un zumbido en su cuerpo. Sintió su corazón hundirse, Mikasa no estaba furiosa como él, parecía más preocupada, casi al borde de lágrimas.

Era un idiota.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, la rodeó con ambos brazos y le hablo a su oído suave como un susurro.

—Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Regresé, no te preocupes.

La chica lo apretó contra ella y suspiró.

—No pude evitarlo —murmuró—, no quiero perder a mi única familia, Eren.

En verdad que era idiota, no tuvo consideración con ella.

Cuando Mikasa tenía nueve años había estado en un accidente de tránsito, sus padres habían salido al anochecer junto con ella. Un conductor ebrio había perdido el control de su vehículo, chocando contra los Ackerman. El accidente había sido horrible, sus dos padres murieron al instante, el golpe había dejado su auto completamente destruido y desfigurado. Su hermanastra siendo la única sobreviviente.

Los rescatistas habían tardado horas en sacar las víctimas, se había dicho que todo ese tiempo, la pequeña niña había estado con los cadáveres de sus dos padres.

Mikasa nunca hablaba acerca de eso.

Con huesos rotos y hemorragias internas, su hermana había estado al borde de la muerte, Grisha había sido su doctor siendo capaz de salvarla, pero el daño irreversible no se podía cambiar; la pequeña Mikasa Ackerman, en cuestión de solamente horas, se había quedado huérfana.

Su padre no tuvo el corazón de dejar ir a la niña de cabello negro, y la adoptó junto a su esposa Carla. Algo en Mikasa cambió esa noche y perdió algo que nunca sería capaz de recuperar.

Los primeros años su hermanastra no mencionaba una sola palabra, Eren hablaba con ella, entablaba conversaciones, siendo de una sola vía. Con el tiempo ella fue abriendo poco a poco su corazón a él y a su adoptiva familia.

Para luego perder a otra madre, su madre.

El destino no había sido gentil con su hermana, pero ella contaba con él, Eren la amaba y sabía que aunque no venían de la misma familia, estaban conectados de alguna forma. Era capaz de arriesgar hasta su propia vida por ella; Mikasa lo protegía y él a ella.

Y ahora la había hecho preocuparse por un acto tan infantil como el de seguir a su profesor como un perro callejero. No estaba siendo justo con su hermanastra y decidió contarle acerca de sus paraderos.

Mikasa había escuchado en silencio, solo asintiendo de vez en cuando, para hacerle ver a Eren que estaba prestando atención. No mencionó ninguna palabra; era uno de los mejores atributos de la chica, sabía cuándo su hermano no quería hablar más de un tema.

En lo recóndito de su habitación, en lo más oscuro de la noche y cuando su consciente se deslizaba a los sueños, recordó cómo se sintió cuando Levi lo miraba. Hubiera jurado que esa gélida mirada lo siguió a sus sueños.

* * *

***La segunda cita dicha por Levi le pertenece a de Marcelo L. Icciardi en su libro "De Los ojos verdes"**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Otro amanecer sediento

**¡Vamos por el tercer capítulo a toda marcha! Muchas gracias a todos por comentar esta humilde historia, me tomo todo mi tiempo leyendo y releyendo cada una de las palabras que ustedes me dicen, ¡Llevo a todos mis lectores en mi corazón!**

**Les traigo este cap cómo regalo de año nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Mil gracias a mi linda beta Faby Kaban por tomarse el tiempo para corregir esta historia!**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? ¡Vivo para ustedes!**

* * *

**Otro amanecer sediento**

_Estaba encadenado a una cama, se le dificultaba ver y parecía no haber aberturas por ningún lado. Apenas podía ver a sus dos visitantes por la viva llama de antorchas, ardiendo mientras iluminaban sombríamente lo que parecía un calabozo._

_Se levantó de golpe y aspiró una buena bocanada de aire, las paredes eran de piedra, lo que hacía el ambiente gélido. Frente a él reconoció dos caras muy familiares; lo relajaron un poco. Era su director Erwin Smith, estaba sentado; y su profesor de literatura, Levi, que permanecía de pie. Unas barras de hierro los separaban._

_Abrió la boca para hablar pero calló cuando notó en sus muñecas unas enormes cadenas. Los dos hombres se veían tensos y desconfiados; Erwin no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un segundo y Levi ni siquiera lo miraba._

_Sintió todo su cuerpo helar, no parecían en lo absoluto amistosos. _

_Abrió otra vez sus labios para hablar, su garganta estaba seca y su voz se oía tan ronca que casi no la reconocía._

—_¿D-dónde estoy? —preguntó con cautela._

_Exploró sus alrededores con la vista, del techo colgaban más cadenas y habían pilares de madera, seguramente servían para encadenar más que para sostener el techo. Eren se retorció ante el pensamiento._

_Erwin seguía hablando, aunque no podía distinguir qué era lo que estaba diciendo, su ronca voz parecía un murmullo solamente, posó su mirada en Levi, quien se negaba a verlo; Eren quería llamar su atención pero su garganta se rehusaba a cooperar, quería hablar pero las palabras morían en sus labios. _

_Empezó a entrar en pánico._

_El hombre de menor tamaño hablaba esta vez, su voz se oía difusa y no podía distinguir nada, le pareció oír 'amnesia' pero no estaba completamente seguro. La voz se oía más clara con cada segundo que pasaba, y entendía las palabras mejor._

—…_si nos traicionas en cualquier momento, te mataré de inmediato. _

* * *

Nadie había sabido —además de Mikasa— cómo Eren siguió a su profesor de literatura hace unas noches, no se atrevía decirle a Armin, para comenzar era un poco vergonzoso y a la vez extraño. Pero desde ese entonces no paraba de pensar en el mayor.

Nunca antes había mostrado indicios que le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo, pero tampoco del contrario, simplemente nadie le había llamado la atención. Su vida nunca había sido fácil, con la llegada de su hermanastra y la atrocidad que ella vivió; también la forma como la enfermedad había consumido a su madre frente a él. Nunca había tenido tiempo para pensar en cosas tan triviales.

Como ahora... con Levi...  
¿Significaba que era gay?

Esto le recordó su primer beso, había sido por mera curiosidad, cuando la vida era más gentil y no había problemas que lo agobiaban: tenía una madre, y su padre siempre estaba presente. No había cruzado caminos con Mikasa; y Armin era el único amigo que tenía.

El rubio lo había invitado a su casa a jugar, para su sorpresa Armin encontró una película vieja en el sótano de su abuelo; de esas en donde todo es blanco y negro, las mujeres usan vestidos con brillantes, y sus labios rojos. Los hombres con pantalones hasta la cintura, bigotes estilizados y cabellos llenos de vaselina, peinados con el mayor cuidado hacia un lado.

La trama era suficientemente simple, aunque Eren no la recordara, pero nunca se olvidaría de la última escena. Cómo el personaje masculino tomaba a la protagonista de la cintura, plantando un beso, que parecía mágico, en sus labios.

Eren se quedó boquiabierto, preguntándose ¿cómo se sentiría besar a alguien? Cuando sus padres lo hacían le causaba incomodidad, pero ellos lo hacían ver tan tierno, como si lo necesitaran tanto como respirar. Tenía una pregunta en su mente que amenazaba con salir. Dio gracias que su mejor amigo habló primero.

—¿Cómo se sentirá besar, Eren? —preguntó Armin, con sus enormes ojos azules pegados a la televisión, viendo los créditos rodar lentamente.

Todavía recordaba lo emocionado y nervioso que estaba cuando el rubio había preguntado si ellos lo debían probar. Obviamente Eren había aceptado. Se acercó a su mejor amigo con anticipación y contuvo su aliento cuando sintió los labios de Armin sobre los suyos. Expectante a los cosquilleos de su estómago, la magia y los fuegos artificiales.

Lo primero que sintió fue… nada.

Nada de fuegos artificiales.

Nada de mariposas en el estómago.

Nada de magia.

Solo el toque de piel.

Había sido un poco decepcionante, si se permitía decirlo, y estaba seguro que Armin opinaba lo mismo.

Los años habían pasado y era obvio que sus pensamientos cambiaron. Ahora un beso no parecía tener la importancia que antes. Dejó el tema en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, no era fanático de recordar que sólo había besado a su amigo y nunca, en su vida, había tenido una relación.

En los momentos que se permitía recordar a Levi, con la anaranjada luz del sol iluminando su espalda y el cigarrillo colgando a la ligera sobre sus finos labios. Y en la manera cómo los fruncía para aspirar la nicotina y cómo se abrían sólo lo necesario para soltar el humo de sus pulmones.

Nunca antes había querido besar a alguien tanto como a él.

Suponía que esa era su respuesta, ¿Le gustaban los chicos? ¿Jugaba para el otro equipo? ¿Gay? ¿Homosexual?

¿Cómo diablos se le llamaba ahora?

Cuando volvió en sí se recordó que estaba en las duchas después de la práctica de ahora, se había dado un baño pero el dolor de sus extremidades era constante. El entrenador Erd no mostraba ningún tipo de misericordia.

A su lado estaba el enorme de Reiner y el gigante de Bertholdt, no podía elegir un mejor lugar ni mejores ejemplos.

—Reiner —empezó con cautela, no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—, ¿cómo sabías que eras gay?

Al momento que terminó la pregunta fue visible como Bertholdt se tensó, viendo de reojo al rubio. Reiner por el contrario, no parecía incomodo, más bien pensativo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras que la otra mantenía una toalla húmeda bien puesta sobre sus caderas. Obviando que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Era conocido en toda la academia que Reiner y Bertholdt eran pareja, a Eren nunca se le pasó por la cabeza cuestionar la decisión de ambos, Reiner había sido muy carismático desde que lo conoció; Bertholdt por el otro lado, siempre había sido de lo más introvertido. Pero al final, los dos chicos llegaron a ser muy especiales para él.

—Supongo que siempre lo supe —contestó, seriamente. Sus ojos mostraron algo que parecía dolor; que rápidamente fue enmascarado con una gran sonrisa—. Digo, es fácil deducirlo cuando te sientes más atraído a tus figuras de acción que a las niñas que conoces —se rio fuertemente, Eren no se unió, parecía que había más a esa historia de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Entonces, qué opinaron tus padres? —preguntó Eren.

Reiner vivaz como siempre contestó, casi gritando cada palabra:

—Mi padre siempre quiso que saliera con la porrista líder. ¡Te imaginas la sorpresa de mi viejo cuando vio que la chica que él me había mencionado parecía más un enorme espantapájaros de cabello negro y sudoroso! —el rubio se echó a reír, arrugando la esquina de sus ojos y carcajeándose a más no poder.

Mientras, Bertholdt miraba el piso, haciendo muecas con su rostro y recordando algo que parecía no muy placentero. Reiner lo miró, rodeándolo con su enorme brazo lo atrajo hacia él, Bertholdt se dejó llevar por el rubio y agachó su cabeza para sentir los labios de su novio. Se separaron, finalizando el sonoro beso.

Al moreno se le colorearon las mejillas de rosa y miró el suelo.

—Mi padre nunca lo aceptó, pero él puede irse a la mierda —terminó Reiner.

Eren se llenó de curiosidad, quería preguntar más, pero parecía no ser un tema alegre, no importaba cuanto lo quería esconder su amigo. Se hizo un recordatorio de preguntar más tarde. El entrenador los llamó y el reloj le indicó que se le hacía tarde para su siguiente clase. Reiner, que estaba a su lado, le dio la espalda; comenzando a vestirse.

Eren no pudo evitar ver la amplia espalda del otro, el rubio era un año mayor que él, pero la diferencia entre sus cuerpos era abismal. Pequeñas gotas de agua le daban un aspecto brillante al cuerpo de Reiner. Una gota llamó su atención, se deslizó en medio de su espalda dirigiéndose a su trasero y dejando un rastro húmedo donde pasaba; Eren tragó saliva. Se notaba cómo los músculos se movían bajo la blanca piel.

Cuando acordó, su amigo se había puesto sus pantalones y Eren sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Acababa de chequear el cuerpo de Reiner? ¿Con qué intenciones?

Estaba a punto de salir de las duchas cuando vio que Marco lo saludaba con una sonrisa, inconscientemente su mirada bajó, ¿Marco siempre había tenido pecas en sus anchos hombros? Y _'oh no, oh no, esas pecas bajan hasta su abdomen' _

Antes que sus ojos miraran cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de su amigo, salió a toda prisa hacia su siguiente clase pensando en la posibilidad que _tal vez_ no le atraían las mujeres.

Debía hablar con alguien.

* * *

Las tutorías con Levi habían sido más que tortuosas, no recordaba para nada lo que se le fue enseñado en la lección. Y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ver algo más que no fuera la boca de su profesor; y cómo ésta se movía, la manera como su lengua tocaba los blancos dientes para articular palabras. También cómo a veces, esa lengua se lamía los labios cuando Levi no estaba prestando atención.

Era como si su profesor hubiera despertado todo deseo sexual que había estado dormido en Eren por los últimos diecisiete años. Dejándolo incapaz de despegar sus ojos de los diferentes cuerpos de sus compañeros y amigos. Incluyendo brazos, torsos, espaldas, nalgas…

El recuerdo de sus ojos curiosos trabajando todo el día, calentó sus mejillas, y ladeó la cabeza. Cuando acordó, frente a él estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Armin lo miraba con sus siempre grandes ojos azules claro y Mikasa con su boca escondida en la bufanda roja que él le regaló; expectantes a lo siguiente que Eren les diría.

Cuando había terminado sus clases con Levi corrió urgentemente a la casa de Armin, casi arrastrando a Mikasa; diciéndoles que él debía contarles algo importantísimo. Ahora estaban los tres, sentados en el cuarto del rubio, el de ojos azules estaba sobre su cama; mientras que la pelinegro sentada en el alfombrado suelo, al lado de Eren. Una vez más el castaño se encontraba sin palabras. No tenía idea de cómo empezar.

—Chicos —inconscientemente sus dos amigos se inclinaron en su dirección, atentos a las palabras de él—… c-creo que soy…

No pudo continuar, ¿era cierto después de todo? Quizás sólo se trataba de un día extraño, tal vez mañana vería los pechos de una mujer y se sentiría igual de emocionado, como lo hizo con los grandes músculos de Reiner. ¿O quizás sólo era una fase?

No había notado cómo Armin se había acercado a su lado, sentándose en el suelo imitando a Mikasa. Fruncía el ceño y se veía preocupado.

—¿Está todo bien, Eren?

Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Nunca te has encontrado mirando el cuerpo de otro hombre? —preguntó sin aviso.

Armin abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que formuló.

—¡Todo el día! ¡No sé qué pasa conmigo! Es algo extraño… y-y no sé qué es lo que siento, quiero decir, nunca antes había hecho esto. Ahora pasan frente a mí y mis ojos se mueven sin que lo note… cuando menos espero ¡bam! ¡Hay un trasero frente a mí! ¿Es raro? ¿Estoy enfermo? ¿Soy un degenerado?

Esta y un sinfín de preguntas más empezaron a llover en su mente y en su boca, no podía parar; estaba vomitando palabras. Empezó a sudar, ¿cómo había creído que ésta era una buena idea? Adiós Armin y Mikasa, su amistad significó mucho mientras duró. No era cómo si deseara saber que se sentía tener un pene en sus manos… Sólo veía abdómenes y quería saber cómo sabrían en su lengua o en sus labios… eso no era gay ¿o sí?

—¡Eren! —paró Armin su mente.

No tenía idea si lo que acababa de pensar lo había dicho… su mente se solía conectar con su boca antes que se diera cuenta. Esto le había generado incontables problemas.

Y ese parecía ser el caso, ya que Armin parecía de lo más divertido, mientras Mikasa veía a otro lugar, con las mejillas rosas. Parecía que sí, en efecto, había hablado en voz alta.

—¿Me preguntas si te gustan los chicos?

Eren no tenía voz para responder, así que solo asintió muchas veces con la cabeza, apretaba una almohada en su regazo; haciéndole sentir todas sus frustraciones.

—Creo que esa respuesta la debes responder tú, ¿o no?

Armin tenía razón, era demasiado temprano para decidir.

—Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, nada cambiará —ofreció Mikasa, tenía suerte de tener amigos tan buenos.

—No sé si soy… —pausó un momento, la palabra se sentía extraña en su boca—… gay. ¡Pero sé que estoy sintiendo algo por Levi!

Mikasa y Armin ni se inmutaron.

—Um… ¿hola? Acabo de decir que me gusta el profesor de literatura… —intentó Eren, debía sacar una reacción al menos.

—Te oímos —dijo Mikasa.

Eren se quedó atónito, y un poco ofendido, pensó que una noticia así de grande causaría por lo menos una exclamación…

—¿Y… no tienen nada que decir?

—Mikasa me debe quince dólares —rio Armin, Mikasa sonrió. Eren por el contrario no pudo formular palabras. ¿Lo sabían? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que lo sabían? ¿Y por qué diablos no se lo habían dicho?—; gané porque te diste cuenta después de un mes.

—¿U-u-ustedes sa-sabían?

—Te dimos tiempo para que tú también te dieras cuenta —explicó Mikasa.

Su rostro entró en calor y estaba seguro que estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Armin y Mikasa sabían de su enamoramiento por Levi, mucho antes que él y no se habían designado a decirle…

Iba a explotar del enojo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Y en _ningún _momento pensaron en decirme?! —estaba gritando ahora, no le importaba, el coraje que sentía era demasiado.

—Eren, cálmate —ordenó su hermanastra.

—¡Eren! —Llamó su atención el rubio— La manera cómo lo miras, balbuceas cuando estás a su lado y haces lo que sea para llamar su atención; ya sea para bien o para mal. Creo que es un milagro si el profesor no lo sabe.

El ojiverde quería que lo tragara la tierra. ¡Ahora también era posible que _Levi _supiera! Quería morirse.

—Pensamos que era una fijación en un maestro, nada más —explicaba el de los ojos añil—, basados más en admiración hacia una figura de respeto y sin naturaleza sexual.

—Oh, vaya que es sexual —aseguraba Eren, con una sonrisa pícara. Era sorprendentemente fácil hablar con sus amigos—, extremadamente sexual…

—Estaré afuera —dijo Mikasa, se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta, salió.

Tal vez había cosas que no podría hablar con su hermanastra.

Armin dejó salir una risita, luego prestó su atención a su amigo.

—No lo entiendes. Primero, sí admiraba a nuestro profesor, digo, ¿que no hay de admirar?

—Tienes razón —acordó el otro chico—, a su edad, el hombre es prácticamente un erudito de la literatura.

Eren asintió y continuó.

—Luego, no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, cada vez que estoy con él en una habitación; ya sea con muchas personas o con ninguna, existe como… electricidad entre nosotros. ¡Cómo si existe esta fuerza invisible que me obliga a mirarlo! Y…y… creo que él siente lo mismo.

Armin se admiró, parecía que se le habían acabado las palabras; Eren estaba algo avergonzado, había pensado sobre esto, pero nunca se había permitido decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera para él mismo. Sabía lo estúpido que se escuchaba y también sabía que Armin estaba pensando lo mismo cuando sonrió con compasión y tocó suavemente la rodilla del ojiverde.

—Eren —comenzó, su tono era tan amable, como cuando se le confiesa a un niño que no existe Santa Claus, o el hada de los dientes. Eren sintió su pecho apretarse contra su corazón. Sabía lo que saldría de la boca de su mejor amigo, sabía que este sentimiento no era correspondido desde el primer segundo que lo sintió—… está muy bien, que sientas algo así por el profesor Levi, pero —se calló por unos instantes, parecía que cada palabra que decía le dolía a él tanto como a Eren, el ojiverde discrepaba en eso—… él es un adulto. No sabes si está casado o si al menos es gay.

El castaño se quiso reír, aunque lo único que salió de su boca fue un lastimoso sonido. '_Que patético me debo ver' _pensaba. Estaba tan emocionado con todo este enamoramiento de su profesor que no se había detenido a pensar en la otra cara de la moneda.

Pero su mejor amigo tenía razón (Eren todavía debía descubrir si había algo en lo que Armin no la tuviera), su apuesto profesor era un adulto. Tenía un trabajo, un apartamento, algo que él no se imaginaba tener todavía. Vivía con su padre y estaba muy lejos de ser independiente. ¿Cómo Levi lo iba a tomar en serio? Todos sus amigos tenían dotes o habilidades en las que sobresalían.

El pequeño de ojos azules era un genio y amaestraba cualquier cosa —no física, claro está— en la que pusiera su mente. Reiner y Bertholhdt eran titanes de estatura y cuerpo. Connie era el más rápido, Sasha era una excelente cocinera, hasta el cara de caballo era ingenioso y astuto. Mikasa era, en conjunto, perfecta.

Y Eren sólo tenía su determinación.

Armin parecía haber leído el ambiente, pues cambió su cara, le sonrió a su amigo mientras lo sacudía levemente de sus hombros.

—¡Así que te gusta el profesor! ¿No? —aplaudía el rubio— Woah, te envidió, ojalá fuera tan seguro como tú y decirlo tan fácilmente.

Decidió no seguir pensando en todo este caso de Levi, si iba pasar la noche en casa de su amigo no quería agriarse la estadía pensando en lo que le hacía falta. A veces se golpeaba mentalmente, se ensimismaba en las cosas que le pasaban a él y dejaba de pensar en sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Podría ser que a Armin le gustara alguien? Sí así fuera, le gustaría saber quién podría ser.

—¿Sientes algo por alguien? ¿Por quién? —preguntaba lleno de curiosidad.

Armin abrió la boca, pero Eren fue el primero en hablar.

—¡No, espera! ¡Déjame adivinar! Mikasa tiene que saber esto —corrió hacia la puerta, la pelinegro había ido a la cocina y estaba tomando un vaso con agua, mirando al exterior de la ventana—, ¡Mikasa, a Armin le gusta alguien!

Su hermanastra sonrió y regresó a la pieza del rubio; la chica de la bufanda roja tenía su misma edad pero la mayoría de las veces actuaba como si fuera años mayores. A veces esto hacía enojar a Eren, que su hermanastra actuara como su madre.

Cuando los hermanos regresaron al cuarto; Armin estaba completamente rojo, meneándose nerviosamente, mirando a todas partes menos a los dos chicos en el umbral de su puerta.

—Chi-chicos, no es la gran cosa —decía, tartamudeando—, sólo me gusta pasar tiempo con-

—Apuesto que es Jean —interrumpió Eren, con el ceño fruncido—, Armin tú tienes los peores gustos.

—¡No es Jean! —negó el pequeño rubio, sorprendido— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan los chicos? —cuestionó.

Eren resopló sonoramente, como si de lo más obvio se tratara.

—¿El besó que nos dimos? —recordó.

—¡Eso no significó nada! —gritó Armin, coloreado de rosa hasta el cuello.

'_Ouch_' pensó Eren, aunque no hacía unas cuantas horas que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—¡No soy gay! —su amigo agitaba sus brazos, como si se ahogara en el aire— ¡Me gusta Annie! ¿De acuerdo?

Los hermanastros miraron a Armin al mismo tiempo, con clara sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros. Le tomó a Eren un minuto ordenar sus pensamientos y responder apropiadamente a la confesión de su mejor amigo.

—¿Annie? —preguntó— ¿La intimidante Annie? ¿La 'te-romperé-el-brazo-si-te-acercas-a-mí' Annie?

Armin asintió tan quedamente que Eren se preguntaba si había sido su propia imaginación.

Eren se recostó sobre la pared, deslizándose a lo largo hasta que se sentó sobre el suelo, pensando en toda la conversación que se había llevado a cabo. Miró a su hermanastra:

—¿Tú también tienes que confesar algo? —no sabía si soportaría escuchar de alguien que había robado el corazón de su Mikasa, no aún por lo menos.

La estoica chica sólo negó con la cabeza.

Eren lo encontraba difícil de creer; preferiría quitarse un brazo y una pierna antes de entregar a Mikasa a cualquier cerdo. Entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de su hermanastra.

—No me mientas, hermanita —uso el diminutivo para apelar a la ternura de su hermana, haciendo pucheros y abriendo más los ojos.

Mikasa parecía inmune, y volvió a negar.

Eren no tomaría un no por respuesta. Parándose sobre sus pies, apuntó un dedo acusador a su hermanastra, ella se veía desconcertada.

—¡No me mientas Mikasa! ¡Dime la verdad!

La de cabellos azabache se incorporó, sujetó a Eren del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro. Las rodillas del castaño temblaron al ver la expresión de su hermana. ¡Mikasa se veía horrible! Su rostro estaba oscuro y se le habían formado dos cuencas alrededor de los ojos. Eren lloriqueó, ¡su hermanastra iba a golpearlo!

Subió sus dos manos defensivamente para aplacar los impactos venideros.

—No me gusta nadie, Eren —recalcó, con una voz peligrosamente baja.

Decidió creerle a su hermanastra.

Los tres chicos se quedaron juntos, hablando de cualquier tema que surgiera, programas, música, lo que fuera. Sólo disfrutando la compañía de ellos mismos. Se reían y bromeaban, Eren nunca se sentía tan feliz como lo hacía con ellos dos. Habían pasado por todo: alegrías, tristezas, desesperaciones, muertes, y ahora ¿amores? pero algo que nunca cambiaba, y lo único que los tres tenían sin falta era al otro.


	4. Malas noticias siempre dan conmigo I

**Las malas noticias siempre dan conmigo**

Podrían pasar vidas completas en ese lugar y aun así los números en sus notas no iban a tomar ningún sentido. La profesora Nanaba dibujaba lo que parecían garabatos en el pizarrón. Una gran encrucijada en donde había "X" y "Ys", abscisas y ordenadas. "Funciones algebraicas" se leía en la pared… Eren se restregaba los ojos, para asegurarse que veía claramente.

Se sorprendió cuando un pedazo de papel aterrizó en su escritorio. Miró al frente: Jean se había sentado en el escritorio delante de él y dos pares de ojos se encontraron, el idiota de Kirschtein señaló el doblado papel e instruyó a Eren que debía leerlo.

El castaño se debatió si darle la satisfacción a Jean de leer el pequeño escrito, cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo éste señaló frenéticamente el papel, temiendo que el par llamara la atención de Nanaba en frente. Eren se encogió de hombros, negando completamente la presencia del inerte pedazo de papel, con la finalidad de mofarse del otro. La respuesta de Kirschtein fue un gesto ofensivo con su dedo medio, y se giró, regresando toda su atención a la mujer frente al salón.

Si había perdido todo el interés de Jean no había porque seguir con su infantil treta, de todas formas pocas cosas se comparaban a la satisfacción de sacarle una rabieta a Kirschtein. Cogió el pedazo de papel y lo extendió, al momento que lo leyó casi lamentó haberle dado un mal rato al otro castaño… _casi_. La nota leía:

_Jeager, esta noche es la fiesta en mi casa. ¿Te acuerdas, estúpido? Mis padres salieron de la ciudad así que prepárate para el mejor rato de todos. _

_Necesito un favor de ti, eres el único que está tan mal de la cabeza que puede lograrlo. _

Como si alguna vez le ayudaría a ese rostro de caballo.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca harías nada por mí, pero escucha: Ymir vendrá en su auto exactamente a las 12, es la hora del almuerzo, tenemos 45 minutos para regresar sin que nadie lo note. Ella y yo iremos a conseguir todo el alcohol que podamos y hablamos de MUCHO. Tanto para poner ebrios a una manada de elefantes._

_La cosa es esta: necesitamos más brazos para cargar toda la cerveza. Ymir debe ir porque es la única con la identificación para conseguirnos "lo mejor de lo mejor"… además es la única con un auto ¿Entiendes? ¿O lo debo deletrear para ti?_

_-Compramos alcohol. _

_-Lo dejamos en mi casa. _

_-Regresamos antes de la última jornada._

_Como sea, hazme saber si aceptas, idiota._

Era seguro que iba a aceptar, había esperado esta fiesta por suficiente tiempo; además, la pequeña aventura se oía inofensivamente emocionante. Se aclaró la garganta y Jean giró su cabeza nuevamente, claramente molesto.

Se topó a su pecho su dedo pulgar y movió los labios, formulando un:

'_Acepto_' al otro castaño.

* * *

El calor que azotaba el auto era bordeando a lo insoportable. La salida de la escuela había sido bastante fácil, Connie y Sasha habían sido los encargados de distraer a los dos porteros; nadie podía hacer un buen trabajo como ese par de payasos.

La manera como habían robado comida de la cafetería sin que las cocineras se dieran cuenta había sido majestuosa; Eren suponía que esta no había sido la primera vez. Escondieron los víveres sólo para restregarlos en los rostros del par de porteros, comiendo y destacando que los alimentos habían sido, ciertamente, robados. Llegaron al punto en que el corto de Connie había lanzado una manzana al rostro del distraído hombre con uniforme, para que éste y su compañero les prestaran atención.

La pálida faz del portero, que había servido de blanco para la manzana, rápidamente se llenó de rojo, y encolerizado empezó a cazar a sus dos amigos, el otro hombre no tardó en seguir a su compañero. La pareja de tontos, Sasha y Connie, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas (no dejando de comer en el caso de la chica) y se habían perdido de vista cuando doblaron en el pasillo.

Ymir conducía sin escrúpulo alguno, la morena nunca se había visto delicada en ningún aspecto, para comenzar; ahora Eren se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su vida —y a su asiento— en los forzados frenazos y en los arrancones súbitos de la mayor, en su gastado sedán negro. Era un L exus del año 2006 que claramente había visto mejores días.

—¡Hey, pedazo de mierda! —gritaba la chica de pecas a un conductor desprevenido— ¡Sí vas a conducir a esa velocidad, me bajaré y meteré mi pie por tu-!

—¡Ymir! —cortó Eren, sus dedos le dolían por sujetarse tan fuerte— ¿No crees que deberíamos darnos prisa en terminar esto?

Mientras, Jean dejaba salir una risotada, disfrutando de todo el asunto.

El de ojos oliva se mordía su mejilla desde adentro, preocupado, parecía que la vida le había jugado una mala broma. El profesor Levi daba su clase de literatura en la última jornada de _ese_ día. No era —tanto— el deseo de ver al misterioso hombre de ojos fríos, lo que decía al fondo de su mente que este paseo había sido una mala idea; sino que, cuando Levi notara su ausencia (porque lo haría), Eren nunca oiría el fin, y menos en sus tutorías. Jean había dicho que regresarían antes de su última clase, el castaño pedía a los dioses habidos y por haber que el idiota de Kirschtein tuviera razón.

—Oye, oye, Ymir —se carcajeaba Jean— ¡Aquel idiota te acaba de decir que te fueras al infierno!

Entre las risas de los dos en los asientos del frente, Eren estaba intentando pensar con dificultad, ¿si me arrojo de este auto, seré capaz de morir en el instante? Verdaderamente no quería morir, la vida estaba llena de cosas maravillosas y sentimientos emocionantes; pero sabía que si no llegaba a tiempo, Levi sería el que lo terminaría matando… y probablemente usaría su cabello como un plumero.

El castaño fue expulsado con violencia de sus pensamientos cuando el negro sedán dio una vuelta tan cerrada que mando a sus llantas a chillar, seguramente el pavimento había sido marcado. Eren fue arrojado sin contemplaciones a un lado, en la puerta del automóvil, su mejilla impactó fuertemente con el vidrio. Su mente se puso en blanco y sentía un calor que crecía en su mandíbula. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano para verificar el grado de los daños.

Su mejilla le palpitaba y un dolor punzante relamía la mitad de su rostro. Despegó su cara del vidrio sólo para encontrar dos pares de ojos viéndolo con suma atención. Pasados exactos tres segundos las carcajadas de Ymir y Kischtein llenaron el automóvil.

—Jaeger, es por eso que existen los cinturones de seguridad —Jean se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos por tanto reírse.

—Jódete… —insultó Eren, acentuando su enojo presentando su dedo medio en el rostro del otro, en señal de irritación.

—Damiselas, dejen de llorar —llamó Ymir mientras se bajaba del auto—, y vengan acá, se supone que necesito "fuertes brazos" para cargar esto ¿no? —terminó, voz goteando de sarcasmo.

Eren levantó la mirada y notó que estaban en un pequeño callejón, había un gran basurero pegado a la alta pared de concreto; salió del carro, era la parte trasera de algún bar. Jean se acercó a su lado y caminaron a una puerta de madera, raída y vieja.

Ymir salió de adentro del bar, cargando una caja llena de diferentes tipos de cerveza y las metió al auto.

—No se queden mirando, princesas —mofó la chica de pecas— ¡Ayuden!

* * *

Tardaron más de lo previsto en descargar todas las bebidas del sedán, Eren había dejado de sentir sus brazos cuando llegaron a levantar barriles llenos de alcohol. Le llegaban apenas a sus rodillas pero habían sido tantos que perdió la cuenta. Jean no estaba bromeando cuando había dicho lo de la manada de elefantes. Exactamente ¿cuánto alcohol era necesario? Eren no sabría decir, dado que nunca había probado aquel líquido ámbar.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró fuertemente, recorrió sus alrededores con su mirada. Habían llegado al hogar de Jean, era bastante grande, Eren debía aceptarlo. Las paredes estaban forradas de un papel tapiz sobrio, y el piso era de madera. En la esquina subían unas escaleras con barandales negros que guiaban a la segunda planta.

Y para terminar de hacer un deseo realidad, afuera se extendía una azul y grande alberca, debía ser de por lo menos veinte metros. Era el escenario perfecto para hacer una fiesta, ahora entendía la emoción de Jean; y si él, antes estaba emocionado, ahora no podía esperar.

Ymir lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando cayó de golpe en la misma silla que él, agitándolo. Se cruzó de piernas y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que estaba sosteniendo. La botella, llena de gotas de agua, brillaba en la luz natural del sol. Eren no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Bambi? ¿Algún niño se cayó a un pozo? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Ah?

—Tus ojos son enormes, ¿alguien te lo ha dicho?

Eren negó con la cabeza, lo que siempre le decían era que tenía los ojos de su madre: verdes y soñadores.

—Cuidado Ymir —anunció Jean su llegada, tenía también una botella en sus manos, se sentó en una mesa en el centro de su sala de estar y apuntó a la morena con la boca de su botella—, estás siendo amable. No querrás que tu fachada de chica demonio se borre.

—¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Mi debilidad son los ojos grandes! —arqueó su espalda y dramáticamente hizo una mueca con su rostro.

Eren dudaba de la sanidad de su amiga.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó la chica de pecas— Desde hace rato noto que miras mi mano, ¿quieres una probadita, Bambi? Nadie sabrá que te portarás mal.

Ymir se rio con su propio chiste.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Bambi?

—Ya sabes… tu madre… —con su pulgar dibujó una línea imaginaria sobre su propio cuello y emitió un sonido de algo rasgándose.

_Oh_

Odiaba recordar a su madre y odiaba que eso aún lo ponía triste, no pudo evitar querer golpear a Ymir. Pero hasta él sabía mejor que eso. Así que ignoró su comentario, además, era sabido que la chica era conocida por no tener pelos en la lengua. Él podía entender eso, la mayoría del tiempo no pensaba lo que decía.

—Nunca he probado la cerveza —dijo Eren.

—¿Bromeas? ¿A tu edad? ¿Qué les enseñan, Kirschtein?

Jean sólo se encogió de hombros. Ymir se acercó a su lado y prácticamente chocó la fría botella a sus labios. Eren abrió la boca y dejó pasar el líquido, saboreándolo con su lengua…

¡Sabía horrible!

No era dulce, ni salado, tal vez un poco amargo. No pudo evitar escupirla en el suelo, ignorando las protestas furiosas de Jean. Pero ¿cómo la gente era capaz de beber algo así por ellos solos? Mientras, Ymir se carcajeba.

—No te rindas Bambi, se siente muy bien lo que viene después —alentaba, sus ojos brillando.

Dio otro sorbo, sintió el líquido bajar en su garganta, su cabeza parecía más liviana y en sus oídos sentía un suave zumbido. El sabor seguía igual de asqueroso, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y deseo por seguir tomando.

Ymir le quitó la botella de las manos, pasados unos minutos, declarando que era suya y si él _quería _una debería ir a la cocina y conseguírsela. Murmuró algo sobre '_Eren deberías probar el vodka, es más divertido_'.El chico no tenía idea cómo una bebida en sí podría ser "divertida". Así que se dispuso a averiguarlo. Parándose, empezó a caminar hacia la gran cocina de Jean.

El anfitrión rápidamente lo alcanzó, con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Eren, creo que deberíamos dejar un poco de alcohol para la _fiesta._

El más bajo resopló, pero regreso a su asiento.

Mientras Jean regresaba a su silla, lanzó una mirada al reloj en su muñeca. Dejó salir un silbido que llamó la atención de sus consortes; Ymir y Eren levantaron los ojos y los enfocaron en él.

—¿Cuánto nos tardamos en recoger todo esto? —se preguntó Kirschtein.

—Más de lo que habíamos previsto, ¿por qué? —inquirió Eren.

—Por qué faltan exactamente quince minutos para la hora de salida.

Toda su alma dejó el cuerpo de Eren, se paró tan rápido que su cabeza le dio vueltas. _'Lo que me faltaba.' _¿Quince minutos? '_Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando haces cosas ilegales_.' Debería haberse conseguido un reloj cómo lo había dicho su padre. Aún podía llegar a sus tutorías, le inventaría una excusa barata a su profesor; algo como una enfermedad, no tendría pruebas y todo estaría bien. Levi lo perdonaría y podrían seguir con sus tutorías sin ningún tipo de tensión.

Suena como un plan perfecto.

—¡Ymir, necesito regresar a la escuela!

Estaba seguro que la chica de pecas se iba a negar, o contestar con algún comentario malévolo o sarcástico. Se burlaría de él y lo dejaría a su merced. Para su sorpresa, dijo esto:

—De acuerdo Bambi, de todas maneras, pasaré por el café Utgard a ver a mi pequeña princesa —sonrió pícaramente, Eren se preocupó por la seguridad de Christa.

Jean los dejó ir, no sin antes dar advertencia que debían regresar en la noche, bailar y embriagarse hasta vomitar su estómago. No se oía prometedor, pero seguramente era lo que Eren haría.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Levi cuando Ymir encendió el motor de su automóvil. Repasó el plan en su cabeza: Estaba enfermo, pero regresó para las tutorías. Estaba enfermo, pero regresó para las tutorías.

Estaba enfermo, pero regresó para las tutorías…

El carro se detuvo frente a la academia, decenas de adolescentes salían en busca de su libertad después de las clases. Unos corrían, caminaban, y saltaban. Eren por el contrario, hacia lo opuesto, se aseguró de despedirse de Ymir, y entró en aquella gran institución, era su imaginación o ¿se veía más lúgubre que de costumbre? No pudo evitar imaginarse como un caballero entrando a un castillo como en sus juegos de videos. Sólo que esta vez el monstruo final fuera un dragón con ojos fríos, cabello negro y liso… y con un pésimo temperamento.

'_Aquí va_'

Caminó hasta el aula de su profesor y abrió la puerta.

El hombre de cabello azabache estaba sentado, detrás de su escritorio, y como de costumbre, leyendo. Eren cerró la puerta, esperando que el sonido llamara la atención del más bajo, no lo hizo. Caminó y se sentó en la silla, frente al profesor de literatura. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

Levi se veía indiferente, no se había dignado en levantar la mirada. El ojiverde se preguntaba si se había dado cuenta que él había entrado. El mayor pasó una página, luego otra y otra. El tortuoso sonido de las hojas lo hacían estremecerse, rechinaba los dientes para escuchar otra cosa que no fuera papel contra papel.

_Estaba enfermo, pero regresó para las tutorías…_

—Um… —empezó—… esto…

Levi cerró de golpe su libro, y lo miró, _vaya que lo miró_, cuando esos ojos oscuros se toparon con sus verdes, olvidó todas las palabras y su garganta se secó.

—Sr. Jaeger, ¿usted vino?

—Yo-yo estoy-estaba, quiero decir… por eso no-no pude estar… y-y- —tartamudeaba con torpeza, pero no podía pensar con el profesor Levi, tenía demasiado miedo.

—Entonces, debo estar agradecido que dedicara su _valioso _tiempo a mí, ¿o no?

—¡No! Quiero decir no-no… estaba enfermo y re-regrese para-

—Guárdatelo mocoso.

Eso lo mandó a callar.

—Lo único que pedí fue _una _cosa, y ¿hasta eso fue imposible que escucharas? Eres más idiota que un perro —las palabras dolían, Eren se dedicó a ver la tabla de caoba en su escritorio—, faltaste a mi clase, y no tienes ninguna excusa que me importe.

Levi se levantó de su asiento, y se cruzó fuertemente de brazos, su blanca camisa de botones estaba arrollada de las mangas hasta sus codos; estaba desabotonada en su cuello, y se veían su par de blancas clavículas, su manzana de adán se movía mientras hería más y más los sentimientos del chico.

—Malgastaste mi tiempo para nada, pero sabes, fue mi error primero, al proponerte esta estúpida idea. Estas pequeñas reuniones terminan ahora, te dejaré a tu merced cómo debí hacerlo desde el principio.

Eren no despegaba la mirada del suelo, ya no había excusa que valiera.

—Lamento haberlo decepcionado… —se disculpó el chico con voz temblorosa y sueños rotos.

—¿Decepcionado? —preguntó sarcásticamente el profesor, acribillándolo con los ojos— Nunca esperé nada de ti para comenzar, Jaeger.

Tomó su portafolio, depositó unas cuantas hojas de papel que estaban esparcidas en su escritorio, dándole la espalda al más joven. Giró su cabeza y miró a Eren de reojo.

—Nos veremos el otro año, Jaeger. En este mismo curso, claro.

Eren sentía el corazón en su garganta, no podía hablar. El profesor ya había dado su sentencia, reprobaría el año y se atrasaría por _una sola _materia. Se hundió en su asiento, bajó el rostro, el toque helado de la madera era un poco tranquilizador. No quería mirar más esos ojos ni a su dueño, temía ser lastimado sin posibilidad de ser reparado.

Sólo había sido una equivocación, ¿no merecen las personas una segunda oportunidad?

Levi era despiadado, podía destruir cualquier cosa en cuestión de segundos, en ese instante aprendió eso.

—… ¿por qué es tan desalmado? —preguntó entristecido, con voz apenas audible, no estaba seguro si el hombre más bajo fue capaz de oírle.

—"_Hace tiempo creía en cosas... pero entonces era joven y cruel. Ahora tengo treinta y dos años: soy viejo y cruel."*_

Dichas estás palabras salió de la pieza, dejando a Eren con su mundo en caos.

* * *

Estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre, esperando que el turno de Armin terminara y acabar con este día. Que se joda la fiesta, que se joda Jean Kirschtein, que se joda el profesor Levi; que se joda todo el mundo y lo dejen en paz. Su sueño era llegar a su cuarto, cerrar la puerta con llave y olvidarse que el mundo existe.

Eran las siete horas exactas cuando su amigo había terminado, se acercó a Eren y llamó su atención.

—¿Está todo bien, Eren? —su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

Armin siempre era capaz de leerlo con facilidad; y a veces, como en este instante, lo odiaba. No quería hablar con nadie, ignorar lo que pasó con el hombre de cabellos negros y seguir con su vida. Aunque eso significase atrasarse un año completo.

—Sólo vámonos, Armin, quiero llegar a mi casa y jugar videojuegos hasta que me sangren los ojos.

—¿Pasó algo con Levi?

En el blanco, como sólo Armin era capaz.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Podríamos regresar a mi casa, me cambiaré y nos vemos con los demás donde Jean.

—Creo que paso, no tengo ganas de divertirme ahora.

—¿Estás seguro? Ya confirmamos a Jean que iríamos.

—Lo que él quiera no me importa, no quiero estar rodeado de personas hoy.

Armin se quedó pensativo, tramando algo, Eren estaba seguro; pero dijera lo que dijera, él había hecho su decisión. No iría a esa fiesta, lo único que lograría sería acabar con la diversión de todos sus amigos.

—Sabes qué —ofreció Armin—, está bien, pero yo sí iré. ¿Podemos regresar a mi casa? Ahí tomaremos caminos separados. De todas formas le dije a Mikasa que nos encontraríamos ahí.

Él aceptó, le pareció extraño que Armin desistiera tan rápido; no era propio de él. Pero daba igual, sólo unos pocos minutos para estar de regreso en la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto. Mientras más rápido lograra dormir, más rápido se acabaría este calvario de día.

Armin se despidió de sus colegas en el trabajo y empezaron a caminar. Eren se negaba a hablar de su fatídico encuentro con el de los ojos fríos. Si ignoras con todas tus fuerzas algo, simplemente desaparece ¿no? No iba a rogarle nada a su profesor, sabía que Levi no era de esos que cambiaría de opinión, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

El cielo era negro cuando llegaron al hogar del rubio y algunas estrellas hacían su aparición. Cuando entraron, el abuelo de Armin trabajaba haciendo la cena. Después de algunas palabras amables, subió al cuarto de su amigo.

—Si él pregunta —avisó Armin acerca de su abuelo—, pasaré la noche en tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

Eren asintió, Grisha pasaría la noche en el hospital ese día, otra ventaja de tener un padre ausente, no necesitaba permiso para nada.

Fueron llamados por el senil hombre, pasados unos minutos. Con voz cansada dijo:

—Armin —carraspeó lentamente—, tienes otra visita.

Debía ser Mikasa.

Los dos chicos bajaron y cómo había predicho el castaño, ahí estaba su hermana… _ella no era su hermana._

Quien parecía ser Mikasa estaba en la entrada, tenía un blusón blanco, demasiado grande para ella, tanto que dejaba al descubierto un pálido hombro. Un poco más abajo y se podría apreciar su escote. En su cuello la usual bufanda roja. Sin embargo la camisa quedaba exactamente en su cintura. Usaba unos shorts vaqueros que apenas y le cubrían las piernas. Con cortas botas y altos tacones que la hacían ver más alta que él.

Sus ojos se veían más grandes que de costumbre, y sus mejillas con más color, sus labios eran más grandes y rojos. Hasta Armin se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Quién diablos le había hecho esto a _su _hermana?

—¡Te ves _bien, _Mikasa! —elogió Armin— ¡Casi no te reconozco! Te ves muy linda.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Eren alarmado.

—Christa me dijo que las chicas se alistarían juntas para ir a la fiesta de Jean, me invitaron que fuera con ellas. Dijeron que paso todo el tiempo con ustedes, chicos —pausó, parecía un poco tímida de repente—, así que quise pasar un rato con ellas.

—¡Ni hablar que irás así a la fiesta! Ve a cambiarte —reprendió el castaño, no había manera que la dejaría ir vestida así. Sería presa fácil para ojos curiosos y mentes lujuriosas.

—No —sentenció la pelinegro, con ceño fruncido, no dejándose intimidar por Eren.

—Cámbiate, no dejaré que vayas así.

—Eren, te quiero, pero no te permitiré ordenarme.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Armin lo cortó, situándose en medio de los hermanastros. Calmando al par como él era capaz.

—Eren, lo siento pero, Mikasa tiene razón, no es tu lugar decidir por ella. Además, se ve hermosa, no veo cuál es el problema con eso.

Se mordió el labio, era ése el problema. Mikasa se veía hermosa, y todos opinarían lo mismo; los chicos se le acercarían, intentarían cortejarla… el sólo pensarlo le provocaba rabia. Sabía que nadie se podía cuidar mejor que ella, tenía la fuerza de una amazona, cosa que Eren envidiaba. Su hermanastra estaría bien, era bastante obvio, aun así, la necesidad de cuidarla no se iba; y si la chica no iba a escucharlo entonces sólo quedaba una solución.

—¡De acuerdo iré a la fiesta! _Sólo _para cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?

Armin y Mikasa sonrieron al mismo tiempo, brillando por las buenas noticias. Eren se preguntó sí podía, todo esto, haber sido planeado por el rubio antes; miró al de ojos azules y su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa, fue su imaginación o ¿esos ojos cobaltos brillaron con travesura? Sacudió su cabeza; si después de todo iba a ir a la fiesta debía cambiarse.

* * *

*****El Club Dumas, escrito por Arturo Pérez-Reverte

**Nuevo cap! espero que lo hayan disfutado!**

**Actualizaré muy pronto el próximo capitulo! Tal vez la próxima semana.**

**Comentarios acerca de Ymir? el comportamiento de Levi?**

**Galleta y abrazos para los que comenten! ^^  
**


	5. Malas noticias siempre dan conmigo II

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Sé que parece que la historia tiene un ritmo lento, pero es importante establecer un ambiente. Sigan leyendo porque este es un fic ereri y la pareja principal siguen siendo ellos.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta: ¡Faby Kaban que tolera todos mis errores!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**:)**

* * *

**Las malas noticias siempre dan conmigo II**

Cuando llegaron adonde Jean, eran más de las once de la noche, relativamente temprano; sin embargo, la fiesta estaba más viva que la ciudad de Sina. Pasaron la puerta y fueron golpeados por una ola de calor, estaba repleto de sombras. La oscuridad enmascaraba a los invitados y les era difícil distinguirlos. La música sonaba tan fuerte que sentía su corazón palpitar al compás.

Los ánimos de Eren no habían mejorado mucho, y no quería separarse de los dos. La residencia se miraba completamente diferente a cómo se observaba a plena luz del sol. Le era difícil caminar por los cuerpos frotándose unos a otros, en un momento fue empujado, sacándole el aliento de los pulmones; esto sólo sirvió para cambiar su estado de ánimo de mal a peor.

—Armin, creo que esto es demasiado —llamó la atención del rubio, ya había tenido demasiado este día—, me regresare a mi casa, ustedes diviértanse.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Armin! —gritó esta vez, haciéndose escuchar por encima del ruidoso ritmo.

Nadie le contestó.

—¡Armin! —llamó más fuerte.

Giró la cabeza para ver la cabellera rubia. Para su sorpresa Armin había desaparecido. Era como si la multitud lo había engullido codiciosamente. A lo lejos le pareció ver una cabeza amarilla, podría ser Armin. Pero le iba a ser imposible navegar en este océano de adolescentes ebrios meneándose al bailar.

'_Mierda'_

Su amigo de ojos azules era un caso perdido, si Armin quería pasar el resto de su noche en medio de este gentío, era su decisión. Eren saldría de ahí… Recordó que necesitaba la llave para su propia casa, Mikasa la tenía, giró la cabeza para pedírsela a su hermanastra.

—¡Mikasa!

No estaba por ningún lado.

Sólo había querido una cosa_, que no se separaran. _

Quería estrangular a sus mejores amigos y luego dispararse en la cabeza.

Se debatió en ir a buscar a los dos, quien importaba más era su hermanastra, después de todo, ella tenía la llave para su libertad. Así que empezó a caminar, empujando y jalando a chicos y chicas por igual. En algún momento le pareció ver a Thomas bailando con Mina. Había dejado de reconocer la música, y la trataba de ignorar, el cometido era difícil ya que sentía que el incansable bajo le perforaba la cabeza y el pecho. ¿Podría ser capaz de sufrir un ataque al corazón por la fuerte música? Le era casi imposible oír sus propios pensamientos.

'_Maldito el día que conocí a Armin Arlert_'

De la periferia de su visión miró saltar a una chica pelirroja con pecas, Eren dio un brinco por el susto y se relajó al ver que se trataba de Hannah. La chica le tomó la mano y lo hizo girar, el castaño se dejó llevar, aunque fuera sólo para sacarle una sonrisa a la rojiza.

—¡Baila conmigo, galán!

Eren sonrió, supuso que un baile nunca mató a alguien.

Movía sus pies al ritmo para acompañar a la chica, era inofensivo si se comparaba a los otros. No sabía si era el confinamiento de las cuatro paredes, el calor alimentado por las transpiraciones de todos los presentes, las variantes luces artificiales de colores o el ensordecedor sonido de la música, pero sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.

Una pesada mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la cargada atmosfera, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Franz, quién miró a Hannah y cortésmente le pidió la siguiente canción. La pelirroja se rio nerviosamente y Eren entendió la indirecta. La chica se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y regresó con su nueva pareja de baile.

Su misión rápidamente regresó a sus pensamientos '_Debo largarme de aquí._'

Emprendió nuevamente con su viaje para encontrar a Mikasa y su llave. Parecía que su vida iba a estar para siempre regida por llaves…

No tenía idea por qué había pensado eso.

Le pareció ver a Reiner y a Bertholdt en la pista de baile, se acercó a sus buenos amigos para preguntar por el paradero de su hermanastra. El moreno le daba la espalda al más bajo mientras sus caderas acompañaban el rápido ritmo impuesto por quien sea que fuera el DJ. La mano de Reiner estaba sobre el pecho del más alto empuñando su camisa. Mientras, que la mano de Bertholdt mantenía un agarre en el corto cabello de oro del otro.

Los labios de Reiner se abrían mientras probaba el largo cuello del moreno. El ancho pecho del rubio estaba pegado a la espalda de Bertholdt, el par movía las caderas al unísono frenéticamente. Las intermitentes luces le hacían difícil distinguir, pero estaba seguro que Bertholdt tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Si hubiera sido alguien más, probablemente se verían indecentes pero ellos dos lo hacían con tanta cercanía, como si ignoraran a toda la multitud y solamente sentían al otro. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que Eren los estaba mirando. Era una vista hipnotizante, sus pantalones se sentían más incomodos y su mirada se estaba oscureciendo, empezaba a calentarse más ¿o era su imaginación?

Alguien cayó encima de él, no tenía idea de quién era ni quería saberlo. Aprovechó el momento de claridad para seguir con su búsqueda. Escuchó un '¡lo siento!' del agresor, pero no giró su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Dios, que nadie haya notado que se había quedado mirando a sus dos amigos frotándose como un pervertido.

Después de lo que se sintió como horas de haber puesto un pie en esa casa, llegó a la cocina. Reconoció los barriles que había cargado ese mismo día, ahora estaban vacíos y arrojados al suelo a la ligera. Había varios vasos de plástico color rojo regados por el mostrador. La música se escuchaba menos desde donde se encontraba, aun así el incansable bajo retumbaba fuertemente. Los cajones de la repisa habían sido abiertos y los utensilios estaban dispersos sin cuidado.

Este lugar era un completo desastre.

Siguió buscando y se encontró con los ojos gentiles de Christa, quería abrazar a la pequeña por ser el primer rostro familiar —que no estuviera ocupado en un encuentro sexual público— que miraba en toda la noche. La pequeña sostenía un tubo de hule que se unía a un barril metálico. La chiquilla lo miró y le extendió un vaso rojo.

—¿Quieres? Hay cerveza y vodka —la atenta vocecilla era difícil de escuchar por el estruendo de afuera—, claro puedes tomarlo con jugo de naranja si quieres. Sabe mucho mejor, no te preocupes, te lo daré.

Un par de blancas y pequeñas manos empezaron a trabajar diligentemente preparando la bebida. Y antes que pudiera oponerse, la pálida chica le ofreció el vaso; no podía negarle nada a Christa, nadie en su sano juicio era capaz de tal atrocidad. Así que resignado tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo.

Sabía mucho mejor que lo que había tomado temprano ese día, aunque una vez el líquido atravesaba su garganta, dejaba un sabor extraño en su boca. Tras darse cuenta que había bebido más de la mitad de su ración, optó por preguntarle a la rubia:

—Christa, necesito hablar con Mikasa, es urgente.

Christa se veía genuinamente afligida, se sintió un poco mal, por hacer un drama de algo simple. Pero quería largarse de ahí. Dio otro sorbo.

—Le preguntaré a Jean, quizás él la ha visto.

El mismo zumbido que había sentido ese día más temprano regresó con más fuerza. Se sentía más liviano al caminar, y la estadía en la ruidosa fiesta era más tolerable. Siguió a la cabeza rubia de Christa y atravesó el vestíbulo, donde la música sonaba con mayor fuerza. Sintió ganas de bailar y paró para explorar la pieza. Las luces intermitentes y de colores provenían de una bola negra en el techo. No tenía idea cómo Jean se las había ideado pero merecía un aplauso por organizar tal fiesta.

Casi perdió la cabellera de Christa en la multitud, afortunadamente la divisó en el sin fin de océano de cuerpos y regresó a seguir sus pasos.

Al salir al aire libre de la alberca sintió un golpe frío en todo su rostro. El aire nocturno se sentía tan bien en su piel. Miró al cielo, las estrellas brillaban sin preocupaciones. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, fue sorprendido al ver que ya no tenía ni una gota de líquido. Suspiro con lástima.

Su mandíbula podía tocar el suelo por la sorpresa de la imagen frente a él. En la alberca estaba Armin, camisa y pantalones empapados, el cabello se le pegaba a sus ojos y mejillas; se reía y sus pómulos estaban coloreadas de rosa. A su lado, sentada en la esquina del estanque, Annie Leonhardt, con las piernas sumergidas hasta las rodillas.

La intensa y blanca luz de la alberca les daba un aire muy íntimo al par de rubios. El ondeado relajante del agua movía el destello entre sus blancos rostros. Eren no se arriesgaría a interrumpirlos, quién sabe de qué era capaz Annie. Armin ya era un caso perdido.

La música era sólo un molesto ronroneo ahí, y la multitud era mucho menos densa. Christa lo guio a una mesa donde encontró la sonrisa amable de Marco, la mirada punzante de Ymir y Jean, y la familiar sonrisa de Mikasa… ¡Mikasa!

—¡Christa te fuiste hace mucho! —se quejaba la morena mujer— ¡No me digas que te quedaste para servir bebidas!

Las mejillas de Christa se sonrojaron, Ymir la tomó del brazo y con un jalón ya la tenía sobre sus piernas. La rubia protestó por el brusco tratamiento pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse.

—¡En serio! Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien —se quejó.

Recordó a Mikasa.

¿Hace cuánto que su hermana estaba aquí? Ya no importaba, le quedaba el consuelo que por fin se largaría de la fiesta.

—Eren, relájate —se reía Jean, cosa que sólo hizo enojar al castaño—, siéntate, tómate una cerveza.

—¿De qué hablas Jean? —interrumpió la chica pecosa, mientras Christa la miraba con desaprobación— ¡Bambi no puede manejar su alcohol!

El par se rio, y el enojo de Eren creció, el agradable zumbido de sus oídos se fue tan rápido como vino. Mikasa parecía intranquila, dispuesta a meterse y salvar a su hermanastro. El castaño le arrojó una mirada de advertencia; si había algo que hacía enojar más al ojiverde que, oír las burlas de Ymir y Jean, era que alguien se metiera y peleara sus batallas por él, y más Mikasa, quién tenía la pésima costumbre de hacerlo.

La estoica chica se había resignado.

—¡Púdrete Jean! ¡Ymir y tú sólo son palabras!

—Ése eres tu Jaeger, no soportas ni un solo trago, ¡acéptalo! —bufó Jean.

—Estoy seguro de que sé aguantar más que tú, ¡caballo!

Al escuchar el sobrenombre, Jean se coloreó de rojo, encolerizado. Saltó de su asiento en busca de pelea, sus manos en puños y apretando los dientes. Instintivamente Marco se sitúo a la par del castaño, e intentó calmarlo, situando ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Jean, basta, nos estamos divirtiendo, no arruinen esto con una infantil pelea —aconsejaba el Jesús pecoso.

El más bajo se relajó visiblemente, sólo el pelinegro era capaz de apaciguar el tornado que era Jean Kirschtein. No obstante, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, esa sonrisa que Eren odiaba tanto. Todo el mundo le aconsejaba que no discutiera con Kirschtein, pero ¿cómo diablos lo podía evitar?

—Te diré qué, si _crees _que soportas más tragos que yo, entonces me disculparé. ¿Qué dices?

Eso sonaba como la gloria.

—Quiero que te hinques y digas: _"Eren Jaeger es mejor que yo en todo." —_sonrió al oír la recompensa, Jean se la devolvió— ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, se había formado un numeroso grupo que los rodeaba, Mikasa lo miraba con preocupación; y Armin, empapado hasta la coronilla y al lado de Annie, con desaprobación. En la multitud se encontraba Marco, con la misma mirada dirigida a su amigo. Christa que parecía se iba a enfermar de la angustia, Connie que gritaba con todo lo que tenía y haciendo apuestas para sus dos amigos.

Tal vez esta no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, se preguntaba si podía retractarse.

—¡De acuerdo! —resonaba la voz de Ymir, quien se había autopostulado como el réferi, hasta la música había sido bajada de volumen, para disfrutar del evento en su mejor forma— ¡Los dos participantes a sus esquinas!

Cada uno tuvo un par de minutos para reunirse con sus "entrenadores" cómo si fuera un encuentro de boxeo. Armin había corrido hacia él, afligido por la situación de su amigo.

—¡Eren, ésta es una pésima idea! —exclamaba el rubio, su voz se afinaba cuando gritaba en desesperación— ¡Tú no tomas alcohol para nada! ¡Esto es una receta para un desastre!

—Estás siendo dramático.

Armin se mordió sus labios, parecía que quería decir más, pero estaba consciente que no le serviría de nada. Mikasa lo miró y asintió con determinación, el gesto fue regresado por él.

—¡Caballeros! —llamó la de pecas, él y Jean se acercaron al centro del círculo improvisado y les dio un vaso lleno de cerveza a cada uno— ¡A beber!

Engulló todo el líquido ámbar de un trago, no soportó el sabor, pero se mataría antes de perder contra el otro. Pensó en otras cosas, otros sabores, para dejar de estar en ese lugar, saboreando el alcohol. Cuando terminó el vaso, sonrió al ver que Jean no había acabado; esto subió su confianza y llamó por otra ración. Connie, volvió a llenar el vaso mientras gritaba.

Jean terminó su vaso y rápidamente empezó con otro.

Con el vaso número dos tardó unos segundos más en acabarlo, sin embargo, aún no había perdido su arranque y se lo terminó de un solo trago. Jean lo seguía de cerca, no apartando su vista de él. El tercero fue más difícil, cuando acabo hasta con la última gota se tambaleó un poco. No había notado que la multitud que los rodeaba había comenzado a cantar sus nombres. "¡Jean! ¡Eren!" se oía por igual y otros —cómo Connie— sólo dejaban salir alaridos para hacer más emocionante el encuentro. Le dedicó la sonrisa más "come mierda" a Jean que pudo formular.

Para cuando iban por el quinto vaso Jean movió los labios para formular un "jódete". Si lo había dicho o no, Eren no tenía idea, sólo podía escuchar un ruido sin forma o voz. Para el número siete, tuvo que parar un rato, aprovechó esos segundos para analizar a la competencia. El otro rubio se veía patético, tenía gotas de cerveza perdidas en sus labios que bajaban hasta su barbilla, su camisa estaba mojada y se le pegaba al abdomen, un poco más y se le marcaría el pecho…

¡Tiempo inoportuno para ser homosexual! Se estaba desviando, debía tomar y debía hacerlo rápido. Tuvo que ver su mano para saber dónde estaba, se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba llena de cerveza y todo su estómago se sentía húmedo y pegajoso. Con el dorso de su mano se limpió su boca y volvió a su tarea, tragando el líquido como un pobre diablo en un desierto.

El idiota de Jean tenía la delantera ahora, el número nueve descansaba en su mano, no lo debía perder de vista o se olvidaría donde estaba. No podía mantener su mirada quieta, sus ojos se posaron en Armin que se veía muerto del miedo; Mikasa, su fiel seguidora, lo veía alentándolo con la mirada. Levantó su otra mano, la que no sostenía la cerveza y con su pulgar extendido le dio seguridad; el problema era que su mano, por alguna razón, no dejaba de temblar.

Se resignó y tragó los remanentes del noveno.

Kirschtein iba por la mitad del décimo, _'Que se joda'_ pensó.

En los momentos más desesperados de su vida, las personas hacen las cosas más estúpidas; por lo menos esa sería la única explicación de Eren Jaeger en esos momentos. Acto seguido notó una botella de vidrio casi llena de un líquido cristalino, nombrándolo se leía la marca de los fabricantes y abajo "Vodka". Sin pensarlo ni una vez tomó la botella, se la llevo a los labios y tragó el traslúcido líquido.

Al unísono, todos los espectadores dieron una bocanada fuerte de aire, la emoción y los movimientos cesaron ante su ejecución; hubiera jurado que la música también se había detenido. Hasta Jean había olvidado el vaso en su mano. Tomó orgullo al causar tal reacción. Tragó el líquido de su boca e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Nunca antes había tomado aquello, sintió que el líquido _literalmente _había lacerado su garganta internamente; su nariz ardía como si hubiera respirado bajo el agua, sus ojos le ardieron y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de ellos. Todo se intensificó y fue demasiado, sin embargo, se negaba en dejar salir aunque fuera una gota de su boca. Cuando estaba seguro que no regresaría nada, cayó de rodillas en un ataque de tos.

No confiaba en que era capaz de hablar, todo le ardía.

El público se volvió loco con su payasada, el furor, los gritos y la música regresaron a todo volumen. Jean se acercó a donde Eren permanecía hincado, arrebató la botella de sus manos y dio un sorbo tan grande como el que él había dado. Los presentes, gritaban los dos nombres aún más que antes. Parecía que la competencia seguía en pie.

Jean sonrió de lado, se tambaleaba sobre sus pies y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

—¿Te rindes, Eren? —bufó mientras se inclinada (más de lo necesario) a la forma sentada de él. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y arrastraba las palabras.

—Púdrete, Kirschtein —le costaba hacer llegar lo que pensaba a su boca y sentía un alcohol puro y crudo salir de su nariz.

Se tardó un largo rato en ponerse de pie, pero luego del ensayo y error, lo logró. Ahora lo difícil sería mantenerse así. Sus rodillas no podían quedarse quietas, las luces se veían más brillantes y su cabeza se movía para todas partes. Era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras levantaba la botella y se la llevaba a la boca; después de unos cuantos errores, volvió a derramar vodka en su garganta.

El mismo martirio bajaba a su esófago y quemaba su estómago. Cubrió con su brazo su boca, para evitar vomitar, porque claramente eso daba la derrota. Se quedó unos segundos dejando a su cuerpo acostumbrarse a la ingesta de alcohol, sintió que eran horas. Cuando estaba seguro que no se devolvería ni una gota, sonrió para dar el visto bueno.

Kirschtein parecía más preocupado al paso de las bocanadas, empezaba a verse enfermo y Eren no lamentaba nada.

Alguien gritó en la lejanía, el castaño no sabía que era lo que acababa de ser dicho ni le importaba. Había olvidado donde se encontraba y qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes, lo único que importaba era vencer a Jean Kirschtein, rostro de caballo.

El chico repitió lo que había dicho un rato, esta vez la gente se veía angustiada. Eren se preguntó de qué se trataba esta interrupción mientras daba otro sorbo del líquido cristalino, el zumbido de sus orejas se hacía más y más fuerte.

—¡Los policías! —el chico volvió a gritar, esta vez con voz más fuerte— ¡Alguien llamó a los policías, vienen para acá!

Esas no eran buenas noticias.

Toda la confusión mental parecía haber dejado a Jean en cuestión de segundos. De pie, empezó a maldecir.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que harán esos tipos si ven que menores de edad estamos bebiendo alcohol?!

'_Mierda' _fue todo lo que su cerebro produjo.

—¡Salgan de aquí y lleven todo el alcohol que puedan! —se oían los alaridos desesperados del anfitrión.

El mar de adolescentes se empezó a mover sin coordinación hacia todos lados, la música había parado y los gritos llenaban la casa Kirschtein. Eren fue empujado de lado a lado mientras los invitados corrían para salir del peligro. Cayó de rodillas después de que alguien lo lanzó. Se quedó ahí un rato tratando de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas que acababa de pasar. Con sus labios entreabiertos, respiraba con dificultad, miraba todo vidrioso y su cabeza seguía sin poder ver un punto fijo.

Si Grisha se daba cuenta le haría la vida imposible; ¿Y si Levi se daba cuenta?

'_Ni muerto' _Lo más rápido que pudo se puso de pie. Debía encontrar a Mikasa y Armin.

—¡Eren!

Alguien llamó su nombre, era una voz fina y desesperada.

'_Armin' _

—¡Armin! —llamó a su mejor amigo.

—¡Eren! —esta vez fue Mikasa.

Los escuchaba pero la turba se movía, más desesperada que antes. Ahogando las voces de sus amigos, dejó de escucharlos. Quiso regresar, pero al seguir las voces solamente logró que fuera lanzado al piso nuevamente. Optó por regresar a la sala de estar, los sillones estaban de cabeza y había pedazos de botellas por doquier. Atrás de las ventanas se veían las luces intermitentes _'azul, rojo, azul rojo'_

Demasiado tarde, la policía estaba en frente.

Levi se volvió a cruzar por su mente, con la misma cruel expresión y las palabras que le había dicho.

_Nunca esperé nada de ti para comenzar._

'_Ni muerto' _pensó por segunda vez.

Giró y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, debía haber otra salida.

Se dio cuenta que Reiner, con facciones igual de angustiadas quería huir; el rubio parecía no tener camisa y a su lado, Bertholdt sin pantalones, sólo con un bóxer abrazando sus piernas.

Sentía su corazón latir en sus oídos ante el panorama, muchos habían sido arrojados a la alberca en la desesperación por salir, otros en el piso se levantaban antes de empezar a correr. Era todo hombre por sí mismo. Sálvese quien pueda.

Siguió a Reiner y Bertholdt como pudo, si alguien iba a sobrevivir a una catástrofe apocalíptica, ellos dos serían. Al parecer con poderes sobrehumanos, el más alto fue capaz de impulsarse en la pared de concreto y saltar sobre ella. Antes de cruzar al otro lado, se sostuvo del muro, esperando a Reiner. El moreno le extendió su mano, el rubio estuvo a punto de agarrarla cuando.

—¡Reiner! —era Ymir— ¡Reiner, Bertholdt, esperen!

Cuando siguió la voz desesperada de la chica entendió todo: llevaba a Christa de brazos, la menuda se movía protestando con lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

—¡Llévatela, fortachón! —gritó la pecosa mientras le pasaba a Christa, como si de un infante se tratara.

—¡Ymir, estás loca! —se resistía la pequeña.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tengo identificación ¿lo recuerdas? —guiñó un ojo y emprendió carrera al lado contrario.

—¡Ymir! —vociferó la rubia.

Vaya sacrificio.

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y llamó al rubio, Reiner le empujó y fue recibido por Bertholdt al tope de la muralla. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo y fue arrojado al otro lado. Cayó de rodillas y de manos. Sintió el impacto sobre sus muñecas.

Jadeó para recuperar su aliento. A su lado Reiner estaba sentado respirando con dificultad, cuando todo lo que había pasado se registró en su cabeza, se empezó a reír. El rubio lo miró y dejó salir una fuerte carcajada, se les unieron Bertholdt, y por último Christa.

El júbilo se esfumó cuando escucharon voces provenientes de los arbustos. Una frecuencia de radio, y luces de linternas.

'_¿Ni un descanso?' _pensó, resignado.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y corrieron. La noche estaba lo más oscura que se podía, se le dificultaba ver y sus pies vacilaban a cada paso que daba. Una que otra vez casi colisiona con un árbol. Tuvo una especie de déjà vu con un sueño que tuvo hace ya un tiempo. Se sentía extrañamente familiar, el correr en un bosque por su vida, teniendo de compañía su errática respiración. Christa, Reiner y Bertholdt se habían quedado atrás… o adelante, quién sabía a estas alturas.

Se bamboleó de lado a lado, su vista se le puso de cabeza y por unos segundos, en donde ninguna parte de su cuerpo tuvo contacto con el piso; juraba que estaba volando.

Su espalda cayó de lleno en agua y se sumergió completamente. Su nariz ardió cuando aspiró agua, por unos instantes no sabía dónde era arriba o abajo. Su pantalón le hacía pesar las piernas y los zapatos lo restringían de cualquier movimiento. Sus pies tocaron fondo y se impulsó para respirar aire.

Salió de golpe a la superficie mientras jadeaba, respirando lo más que podía, adueñándose codiciosamente del oxígeno. Todo sonido parecía haber muerto en comparación a la fiesta, ni un grillo se escuchaba esa noche, el silencio lo incomodaba. Los mechones de cabello le impedían ver, con su mano removió las molestas hebras. Su respiración seguía forzada mientras se daba cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

Parecía el desbocadero de algo, el olor no era fétido, agradeció mentalmente que no se tratara de alcantarillas. El agua estaba artificialmente tranquila y la luna se reflejaba frente a él. Miró a sus alrededores, no sabía cómo se llamaba la calle, pero estaba seguro que había estado ahí antes.

Salió del estanque, sus pies le pesaban, al igual que sus piernas. ¿Y si se quitaba la camisa? Siguió caminando, dejándose llevar por propios pasos. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Ah sí, Jean. ¿Cómo había llegado a la casa de Kirschtein? No tenía idea, y no quería pensar.

Se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba, ¿Por qué se movía el suelo? ¿Era un terremoto? El cabello se le pegaba a la cara, se debatió en regresar al estanque, podría encontrarse con Armin, la última vez que lo había visto lo recordaba empapado. Junto a Annie. Se rio en voz alta, debía recordarse de preguntarle a su amigo acerca de la chica. ¿Eran novios? Se lo preguntaría mañana. Al paso de unos minutos se preguntaba ¿por qué se estaba riendo?

¿En dónde estaba, otra vez? ¿Por qué, diablos, estaba mojado? Se acordó de Reiner y de Bertholdt, la forma como bailaban; parecía que ambos chicos estaban disfrutando. Dejó salir una carcajada. Se tropezó con su propio pie, afortunadamente la pared de un edificio estaba, convenientemente, ahí; y evitó su caída.

'_Oh, sí'_

Reconocía este lugar, era exactamente donde quería estar. Debía felicitar a sus pies por el buen trabajo. Subió los eternos escalones del edificio uno a uno, después de forcejear con sus pies un rato, por fin estaba en el pórtico. Se acercó a la lista de nombres a la derecha. Requería un gran esfuerzo el leer, así que señalaba cada línea con su dedo índice.

Llegó al nombre que buscaba, presionó el botón y esperó…

…

…

—_¿Quién es? —_se escuchó la voz llena de estática, a través del intercomunicador— _¿Hola?_

Esa voz, esa _gloriosa _voz, quería escucharla para siempre; aunque fuera sólo para gritarle, daría toda su vida para poder escuchar a Levi hablar.

—_¿Quién diablos se encuentra ahí? _—preguntó, esta vez parecía molesto.

Le explicaría que todo había sido su error, le pediría por una segunda oportunidad, se acercaría a Levi y no lo dejaría ir. Diablos, lo deseaba tanto. Respiraría su aroma y miraría tanto esos ojos que lo intimidan hasta que se grabara la curva de sus parpados, la longitud de sus pestañas…

—_Vete al diablo._

'_Oh no' _su oportunidad se deslizaba de los dedos.

Presionó el botón nuevamente y tomó todo su coraje.

—Profesor Levi… soy Eren Jaeger.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Los comentarios son aceptados con una gran sonrisa!**


End file.
